WET DREAM
by Yeoljae
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 UP!] Taehyung mimpi basah. Lagi. Dan kali ini pelakunya bukan model Rusia kesayangannya, melainkan seorang lelaki imut yang tidak dikenal! THIS IS A VKOOK FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini hari Jumat.

Ada sesuatu dalam pikiran Taehyung yang sukses membuatnya uring-uringan pagi ini. Ia tahu persis kalau mimpinya kemarin tergolong mimpi basah. Mimpi basah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia merutuk karena menyadari dirinya mesum sekali.

Tapi yang jadi masalah, siapa lelaki menawan yang membuat seprainya basah hari ini!?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **WET DREAMS**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : BTS © BigHit Entertainment. This story is purely mine.**

 **Rated : M**

 _ **(Karena disini ada kata-kata tidak layak dan menjurus lime, gue kategorikan ini rated M)**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Comedy.**_

 **Paired : VKOOK, MINYOON**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 _ **WARN : Boys Love story! This is just a fan imagination. Don't be so rude. There is also typo(s). hehe.**_

 **.**

 **Summary : Taehyung mimpi basah. Lagi. Dan kali ini pelakunya bukan model Rusia kesayangannya, melainkan seorang lelaki imut yang tidak dikenal!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sudah berapa kali kau masturbasi hari ini?" Jimin bertanya pada teman sebangkunya; teman sehidup sematinya. Taehyung hanya melirik Jimin dan menangkupkan kepalanya ke meja. "Aku absen hari ini."

Jimin mendelik. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar. "Huh? Lalu? Kok lemas sekali?" Taehyung tidak menjawab. Sekujur badannya meriang. Benar kata Jimin, tubuhnya terasa lemah seperti habis onani. Hm.

"Kalau ingin ke UKS, aku bisa temani kok."

"Tidak sudi."

.

.

* * *

Sekolah Taehyung mulai pukul 7 pagi. Dan pelajaran pertama di kelasnya adalah olahraga. Biasanya Taehyung akan menikmati pelajaran olahraga, apalagi atletik. Maklum,Ia dikaruniai tenaga yang berlebih dan juga suka lari-lari.

Tapi, gara-gara mimpi basahnya, tubuhnya tidak bisa dikontrol. Bawaannya pengin rebahan terus.

Iris cokelatnya menelusuri lapangan atletik di depannya. Han _Seonsaengnim_ sedang menerangkan tentang pentingnya pemanasan. _Oh, come on_. Anak sekolah dasar pasti sudah hafal di luar kepala kalau pemanasan sebelum olahraga itu penting. Tapi itu membuang waktu. Taehyung lebih suka langsung lari;lagipula dia cukup lincah dan jarang terkena cedera-cedera seperti itu.

"Saya ingin kalian membentuk kelompok dengan 2 anggota," Si guru yang sedang menjelaskan, Jimin tiba-tiba datang menggeluti lengannya ─tanda kalau dia ingin sekelompok dengan dirinya. "-Tapi saya yang tentukan. Bukan kalian."

Sialan. Guru ini belum pernah ditenggelamkan sepertinya.

"Baiklah, Sehun dengan Jaehyun, Jisoo dengan Sungyeol, Jiyeon dengan Minji, Jongin dengan Jongdae, Jimin dengan Yoongi─ **"** Jimin disebelahnya tersenyum puas. "Setidaknya dengan kekasih sendiri tidak apa 'kan? Hahaha" ujar Jimin sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Taehyung mencibir tanpa suara.

Ngomong-ngomong, Yoongi itu pemuda paling dingin di kelasnya. Lebih dingin daripada es campur di kantin sekolahnya. Dan Jimin itu seperti api. Emosinya kadang meledak-ledak. Kekanakan.

Mungkin itu yang namanya kekasih ya. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain, hm.

.

"-Sekarang kalian boleh melakukan pemanasan. Lakukan selama 20 menit."

Kerumunan murid di depan Han Seosangnim seketika bubar. Jimin melangkah menjauh. Taehyung kebingungan. "Tunggu, aku sama siapa?"

.

"Taehyung?" Suara nyaring membuat Taehyung menoleh. Oh, ada yang memanggilmu, Tae.

"Kita jadi partner, hari ini."

Selanjutnya Taehyung terpaku.

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda itu mengaku bernama Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung tidak pernah ingat punya teman se-ehem-manis itu. Satu-satunya pemuda yang diakui manis oleh Taehyung hanyalah Baekhyun─dia juga cantik, _anyway._

Taehyung duduk di bawah pohon sekitar lapangan. Batang hidung gurunya tidak terlihat. Kesempatan bagus untuk duduk, bukan?. Hehehe.

"Taehyung-ah." Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menoleh. " _What?_ "

"Lakukan pemanasan. Nanti kau cedera." Jungkook memperingati Taehyung. Berdasarkan teori yang sudah tercetak di buku paket, pemanasan itu dilakukan untuk melemaskan otot-otot dan sendi agar nantinya tidak cedera. Taehyung mendecih.

"Lebih baik simpan otak _nerd_ mu untuk pelajaran berikutnya." Taehyung berkata sarkastik sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jimin yang sedang mencium Yoongi. Brengsek memang pemuda Park itu.

Jungkook menunduk. Dia tidak _nerd._ Lihat saja penampilannya yang sangat _up to date._

 _He's not fucking nerd, anyway. He's just obeying the rules._

 _._

 _._

"AAAH. MATAKU TERNODA." Seru Taehyung saat Jimin akan membelit pinggang ramping Yoongi dengan mesra. Sontak saja, Yoongi melepas tautan bibir mereka dan berlari pergi menjauh. Taehyung tertawa.

" _I'm gonna fucking him and you just ruining it. Shit_." Jimin mencaci maki Taehyung yang masih tertawa mengejek. "Ini masih di sekolah, bung. Jaga bicaramu." Cibir Taehyung balik.

"Apa maumu?" Taehyung duduk di bangku penonton. "Bosan. Si Jeon Jungkook itu terus menyuruhku melakukan pemanasan." Jimin ikut duduk di sebelah Taehyung. "Dia hanya khawatir denganmu, mungkin?"

"Aku malas. Aku pergi ke UKS." Putus Taehyung sambil beranjak. Meninggalkan Jimin yang menggerutu di belakang.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur UKS. Kedua lubang telinganya tersumbat earphone yang mengumandangkan lagu-lagu yang hanya ia sendiri ketahui. Alias artisnya tidak terlalu terkenal.

Suster cantik UKS tidak berjaga hari ini. Makanya keadaan UKS terlihat sepi. Mungkin wanita itu sedang _make out_ dengan salah satu guru disini.

Hei, jangan lupakan kalau Taehyung mengetahui segalanya─dia punya banyak informan ilegal─dan pasti mengetahui kalau suster seksi dengan marga Zhang (dia orang China, _anyway_ ) sudah menjalani hubungan _3-tahun-long-distance-relationship-karena-beda-profesi_ dengan guru pelajaran Ekonomi, Kim-pendek-Joonmyeon.

 _Pasangan itu harus saling melengkapi 'kan?_

.

.

Pintu UKS tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Taehyung menutup matanya─pura-pura tidur. Siapa makhulk terkutuk yang memasuki ruangan UKS jam segini!?

"Kukira kau mati karena tidak pemanasan."

 _Oh. Silly Jungkook here._

"Diam. Aku tidak mood bicara denganmu." Sahut Taehyung sambil membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Jungkook yang hanya 20 cm di depannya.

.

 _Hei._

 _Dia mirip laki-laki itu._

 _._

"Lalu? Apa urusanku? Aku hanya disuruh si-gendut-Han untuk memanggilmu ke ruang guru. Kau bolos pelajaran, Tuan Kim." Jawab Jungkook sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi bodoh yang diperlihatkan Taehyung.

"Ayo ikut. _Don't you dare to disobey me_."

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin sedang menyalin tugas Yoongi saat Taehyung masuk ke kelas dengan Jungkook. Heran? Iya. 'Kan baru saja Taehyung bilang kalau Jungkook itu membosankan.

"Hei, tidak apa? Memangnya kau masturbasi di UKS lagi?" sahut Jimin sambil menyenggol lengan Taehyung setengah bercanda. Jimin sedikit khawatir sahabatnya itu akan berakhir seperti Junho─dia masuk rumah sakit karena masturbasi setiap menit.

"Aku tidak. Suster Zhang tidak ada."

"APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN SUSTER ZHANG HAH!?" seru Jimin sambil menimpuk kepala Taehyung dengan buku sejarah yang tebalnya 300 halaman. Taehyung membalas teriakan Jimin dengan cengiran kotaknya. "Hehe, bercanda. Aku hanya tiduran di UKS, lalu Jungkook datang dan merusak segalanya."

"Kau di- _blowjob_ olehnya? WO-AAKH" Giliran Taehyung yang menendang kaki Jimin dengan tendangan ala Kapten Tsubasanya. "Aku heran kenapa Yoongi menerimamu. Kau mesum. Lebih mesum dari Jongin. Aku tidak diapa-apakan. Hanya diberitahu kalau Han _Seonsaengnim_ memanggilku ke ruangannya."

Jimin mengusap kakinya kasar. "Yah, kau membolos kelasnya sih. Dan soal Yoongi. _Good in bed_ adalah poin plusku. Dasar jomblo." Taehyung yang dikatai begitu jadi gemas dengan Jimin dan roti sobeknya. Hm.

"Lalu, dari tadi pagi kau lemas sekali. Dan itu kenapa?" pertanyaan Jimin sukses membuat Taehyung bungkam. "Aku…Mimpi lagi."

Jimin menaikkan kedua alisnya _. Mimpi apa?_ "Apa maksudmu, bocah kurang ajar?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Biasanya aku akan memimpikan Valentina Zelyaeva, Kylie Jenner, atau Miranda Kerr-"

"Miranda siapa?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat Taehyung ingin menendang wajahnya.

"Artis kesayangannya Sehun. Makanya, ikut nimbrung di pojok. Jangan berbuat mesum setiap hari." Jimin yang dicibir hanya merespon datar. "Lalu?"

"Yah, kemarin malam, aku memimpikan lelaki."

Jimin kaget.

"Eh serius? Lelaki itu memasukimu atau-YAH INI ASET BERHARGA PUNYA YOONGI!" sahut Jimin memegang perutnya. Dicubit sih. Nanti kalau abs-nya hilang, Yoongi nanti duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Hm.

Dasar Park-mesum-Jimin.

"Susah sekali berbicara halus padamu. Aku jadi kasihan dengan Yoongi. Pasti setiap hari kau memberikan _dirty talk_ padanya." Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Ckck. Lelaki itu _have sex_ denganku. Aku TOP, sialan. Dan wajahnya _kebetulan_ mirip dengan Jungkook."

Rasa sakit akibat cubitan Taehyung menghilang seketika. "Serius? Mirip Jungkook?" Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hei,kata orang tua mimpi itu bisa jadi ramalan masa depan. Hati-hati lho. _**Jalan itu 'kan tidak selalu lurus**_." Ujar Jimin sambil menyikut lengan Taehyung─menggoda habis-habisan pemuda itu.

Ingatkan Taehyung untuk mencekik Jimin pulang sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekolah Taehyung selesai lebih awal di hari Jumat. Taehyung sudah berjanji dengan Namjoon untuk bermain _playstation_. _Game_ baru punya Namjoon menanti untuk dijamah. Hehehe.

Taehyung menghampiri bangku Namjoon (dan Sehun) yang terletak di pojok kelas. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Sehun bangkunya. _Tumben_. "Sehun pulang cepat? Dia jadi ikut tidak?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mendaratkan bokongnya ke bangku Sehun. Namjoon menggeleng pelan seraya mengambil ponsel dari saku jas sekolahnya. "Sepupu Kanadanya datang. Sehun bilang, dia akan datang malam nanti." Taehyung mengangguk. "Wanita?" Namjoon tersenyum. "Dia tidak akan sudi pulang cepat ke rumah kalau yang datang itu pria, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam. Dan bagi Taehyung, itu masih terlalu awal untuk pulang. Prinsip yang ia teguhkan bersama Sehun, Jimin, dan Namjoon. Memang berandal sekali mereka.

"Jadi kau menggoda Irene noona untuk mencicipi bibir perawannya? Brengsek kau, Sehun." Goda Taehyung sambil mencomot keripik kentang milik Sehun yang dibawa massal dari rumahnya. Sehun tersenyum menyeringai, "Come on, dia satu-satunya _sepupu jalang yang mengaku polos._ Aku mencoba menyelidiki. _And, she is so bitchy_." Sehun menjawab sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tak kasihan dengan Luhan? Dia teman-tapi-mirip-saudaramu dan juga pacar si Bae Irene." Kali ini Namjoon ikut nyeletuk. Sehun mendecih. "Justru aku membantu si _nerd_ itu. Memang susah punya teman yang sepolos bayi."

"Apanya yang membantu, Oh- _bastard_ -Sehun?" Namjoon menyindir membuat Sehun dan Taehyung tertawa. "Jangan sok polos, Namjoon" Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu Namjoon sambil menyeringai.

"Aku bersyukur dilahirkan jadi _magnae_. Tapi punya 2 kakak sekaligus itu susah. Aku ingin mencekik Taeyeon dan Daehyun kalau mereka berani menjahiliku lagi." Ujar Taehyung sambil merebut stik dari tangan Namjoon. _Sialan_. Pikir Namjoon.

"Lalu, Apa kau tidak pernah mencoba bermain dengan perempuan? Aku tahu kau ini _such a hypersex_ seperti Jimin." Sehun mencibir sambil menekan-nekan PSP-nya. Dahi Taehyung bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Bertemu wanita asli, teman_. Bukan dalam video birumu atau pikiran kotormu seperti Valentine atau Jenner." Sahut Namjoon mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak-"

"Kami mendukung apapun pilihanmu teman. " potong Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Taehyung. Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum tampan.

"Brengsek. Kalian!" Namjoon dan Sehun tertawa keras melihat reaksi Taehyung.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pukul 1 pagi_.

Taehyung berjalan lunglai ke rumahnya. Beruntung sekali dia punya teman _se-brengsek_ Sehun atau _se-cuek-tapi-menyebalkan_ Namjoon. Sehun mengantarnya sampai ke depan gang rumahnya (Taehyung sempat memprotes, tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun). Jadilah ia berjalan dari depan gang ke rumahnya yang berada di ujung.

Keberuntungan kedua.

Sambil berjalan, Taehyung membayangkan bagaimana kemarahan ibu dan ayah-nya saat mendapati dirinya pulang telat. Diam-diam pemuda itu berdoa kalau kedua kakak alien-nya tengah tertidur saat ia sedang dimarah-sayang oleh orangtuanya.

.

Setelah lama berjalan, dia menemukan seonggok manusia(?) sedang meringkuk di depan pagar rumahnya. _Hell._ Untuk apa dia diam disana? _Come on,_ malam ini memang dingin, padahal sedang musim panas. Taehyung menghampiri manusia itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

"halo? Hal- _Jungkook?_ " Taehyung benar-benar tidak tahan untuk kaget saat mendapati Jungkook duduk meringkuk begitu. "Sedang apa kau disini, _nerd?_ "

"Oh kau sudah pulang." Sialan. Setenang itu dia menjawab padahal Taehyung sudah panas dingin─takut kalau Jungkook sudah mati di depan rumahnya.

"Aku tanya, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Kau pulang lama sekali, aku─"

"Jawab aku."

"Apa? Aku-"

"JAWAB AKU, NERD!" Bentakan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terhentak. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Taehyung akan membentaknya. Jungkook terdiam sembari menatap Taehyung yang menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu tujuanmu datang ke rumahku. Jika itu berhubungan dengan panggilan si Han tadi, ia hanya ingin menyerahkan surat untuk ayahku. Dan kau─ _tidak usah_ khawatir."

 _Damn_.

 _Apa Taehyung seorang peramal?_ Jungkook membatin. Ia memang datang ke rumah Taehyung─kebetulan mereka tetangga sebelah rumah─untuk menanyakan urusannya dengan Han _Seonsaengnim_ yang terkenal galak. Khawatir dengan teman sekelas, tidak apa _'kan_?

" _Pulang._ "

Jungkook mendongak;mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bilang pulang. Kau tidak dengar!?" Jungkook gelagapan. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari pagar rumah Taehyung─setelah membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Jungkook yakin ia mendengar gumaman Taehyung sebelum dia masuk ke rumah.

"Dasar merepotkan."

 _Dan pemuda kelinci itu tidak tahu mengapa hatinya begitu sakit._

.

.

.

Taehyung membanting tasnya di bangkunya dengan Jimin. Dia _badmood_. Ibunya yang tercinta tidak jadi memarahinya kemarin malam dan melampiaskannya pagi ini. Salahkan Taeyeon─si jalang mungil itu mengingatkan ibunya untuk memarahinya.

Ya. Taeyeon yang cantik ternyata belum tidur dan memilih menonton _Insidious 2_ di salah satu stasiun TV. _Noona_ -nya itu melirik licik saat ia membuka pintu depan.

Dan berakhirlah ia diantar sekolah oleh ayahnya yang jangkung dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ditambah Daehyun yang diam-diam menertawainya. Ya Tuhan, Taehyung benar-benar benci dengan sikap ayahnya yang seperti itu.

Belum lagi tentang kehadiran Jungkook yang merepotkan semalam di depan rumahnya.

Oh, kemarin benar-benar sial.

.

"Wajahmu ditekuk begitu, kenapa?" Jimin bertanya sambil menarik lengan Taehyung dan mengajaknya duduk. "Ibumu marah lagi? Namjoon cerita tadi pagi kalau kau dan Sehun bermain di rumahnya sampai jam 1 pagi. Dasar tidak setia kawan, aku tidak diajak."

"Itu salahmu karena terlalu sering bersama Yoongi. Dan ya. Ibuku marah dan ayah mengantar-jemput ke sekolah hari ini. Sial."

"Siapa yang lapor?" Jimin bertanya lagi. Di kepala tampannya ada nama-nama kakak Taehyung yang menyebalkan level atas.

"Taeyeon _noona_. Aku sudah terlalu sabar." Taehyung menjawab singkat. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Hidup Kim Taehyung memang penuh drama.

.

Tiba-tiba Jimin teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya. aku bertemu Jungkook kemarin." Kepala Taehyung mendadak pening. Ingatan menyebalkan itu lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, pulang sekolah kemarin ia menghampiriku dan Yoongi. Jungkook bertanya tentangmu, kawan. Aku pikir kau langsung ke rumah. Jadi kubilang kau pulang ke rumah." Taehyung melirik Jimin dengan malas. "Apa urusannya denganku? Aku tidak peduli."

Jimin menghela nafas. "Dia bertanya dengan tujuan baik, Tae. Perlihatkan sikap baikmu padanya. Wajar kalau dia khawatir padamu. Han _Seonsaengnim_ itu pernah meninju Jongin saat ia dan Kyungsoo tertangkap basah di gudang sekolah."

Taehyung terdiam. Ingatan tentang wajah pucat dan terkejut milik Jungkook berputar.

"Dia datang ke rumahku-" Taehyung menjeda kalimatnya, "-aku tidak tahu dari kapan dia menungguku. Aku membentaknya dan menyuruhnya pulang."

"Wah, kau keterlaluan, Kim Taehyung." Jimin mencibir. "Untung sekali ini bukan musim dingin. Bias-bisa dia terkena hipotermia." Taehyung melipat tangannya di dada.

"Salahnya sendiri menungguku."

"Heol. Aku tidak akan marah padamu, kawan. Tapi kau harus minta maaf padanya dan katakan tidak usah khawatir terhadapmu. Aku tahu kau risih padanya, tapi tidak dengan membentaknya. Jadilah seorang _gentleman_ , okay?" kata Jimin bersikap bijak. Taehyung jadi merinding sendiri.

"Bijak sekali kau." Taehyung mencibir sambil beranjak menuju bangku Sehun dan Namjoon─ _anyway_ mereka sedang membuka laptop. Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya menatap dari kejauhan jadi penasaran. Perhatiannya terbagi antara mendengar Jimin dan Sehun yang tertawa saat melihat entah apa di laptopnya.

"Makanya jangan jadi jomblo terus." Cibiran Jimin didengar oleh Taehyung. "Aku jomblo, tapi aku lebih tampan darimu."

Kurang ajar. Jimin membatin sambil mengutuk sahabat baiknya itu.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _FIRST CHAPTERED ABIS HIATUS(?)_

 _Ya, seperti yang tertulis di profil gue, laptop lagi demam. Ini aja update pake tablet. Gue bikin fic baru buat yang setia nungguin Bangtan Special Unit gaapa kan :')_

 _Betewe, ini fanfic iseng-iseng loh ya. Gaada hubungan dengan BSU. Cuma penyampaian pengumuman ueheehe._

 _ **BSU dilanjut sekitar paling lama September. Tergantung guenya juga sih. Heheh.**_

 _ **Yang sabar nungguin disayang Tuhan :3**_

 _P.s. angkatan gue lagi war sama adik kelas. Gasampe tawuran sih. Wahaha :3_

 _-Leave some reviews and enjoy!-_


	2. Chapter 2

**WET DREAMS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Itu video porno._

Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak berdaya mengikuti ajakan Sehun (dia tidak tahu Sehun ternyata semesum itu) untuk menonton yang katanya film _Percy Jackson,_ tapi nyatanya adalah film yang tokohnya saling tindih.

Sialan.

Rugi sekali Taehyung buru-buru memutus _obrolan bijak_ Jimin karena penasaran dengan suara Sehun yang menggema dan juga desisan Namjoon yang terlihat menyenangkan dari kejauhan. Ck.

" _Come on_ , reaksimu itu menyebalkan, tahu." Gerutu Sehun sambil melirik Taehyung yang tengah bersidekap di dada. "Kau seperti tidak pernah menonton saja."

Alis Taehyung menjengit, "Aku menonton di rumah, bukan di sekolah. _Asal kau tahu saja_ , aku ini anak baik sekolahan." Sehun mengangkat bahunya—dia tidak peduli lagi. Toh, Taehyung juga menontonnya sampai akhir.

"Oi, Taehyung." Pemuda Kim itu menoleh ke arah Namjoon. Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung merasa kasihan dengan Namjoon—ia pasti tengah menahan ereksi di bawah sana.

"Lebih baik kau cari toilet atau suruh jalang-jalangmu mengempiskan itu, bung." Taehyung nyeletuk sambil menunjuk gelundungan di celana Namjoon.

"Aku bisa tahan, tenang saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook melihat kesini dari tadi." Ujar Namjoon sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya. Taehyung merengut.

"Aku tahu. Pertengahan film tadi aku melihatnya."

"Ada apa, kawan? Kau kalah taruhan? Atau kau menghamilinya?" suara Sehun sukses membuat Taehyung ingin mencekik pemuda pucat itu. "Tidak apa. Hanya masalah kecil."

Sehun dan Namjoon saling berpandangan. "Masalah kecil? Kau apakan _cute nerd_ itu?" Namjoon menyahut lagi. Kali ini nadanya penuh dengan selidik. "Aku tidak-sialan. Aku pergi." Taehyung tiba-tiba bangkit dan pergi menjauh.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti dia cerita sendiri." Gumam Sehun sambil melirik Namjoon yang ancang-ancang untuk mengejar pemuda bersurai cokelat itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook itu _nerd_. Dia tahu itu. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu lebih mencintai novel _Harry Potter_ ketimbang menonton stasiun televisi. Dia juga lebih memilih berdiam diri di toko buku daripada _clubbing._

 _He's truly nerd, and he knows that_.

Kemarin, salah seorang temannya—namanya Tzuyu—memberitahu Jungkook kalau Taehyung, si berandal kelas, dipanggil Han _seonsaengnim_ dan menyuruh pemuda seksi itu datang ke ruangannya.

Tentu saja, Jungkook terkejut. Ia tahu reputasi guru olahraganya itu yang suka main tangan. Makanya ia agak tergesa ke UKS—mencari Taehyung yang ternyata sedang tidur disana—dan mengantar pemuda itu ke ruang guru.

Dia tahu kok, Taehyung membencinya teramat sangat. _Tapi dia khawatir dengan Taehyung._

Pemuda itu menghilang selama pelajaran kemarin. Tepat setelah Jungkook mengantarnya ke ruang guru.

Apa dia masuk rumah sakit? Apa dia pulang ke rumah?

Opsi kedua tidak dia ambil karena tas Taehyung masih berada di bangkunya. Jimin (teman sebangku Taehyung) terlihat tenang saja, jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pemuda Park itu.

Jawaban yang ia dapat dari Jimin setelah pulang sekolah adalah : " _Aku rasa Taehyung langsung pulang. Ia meminta bantuanku untuk menyerahkan tasnya pada Daehyun, kakaknya. Kalaupun kami ada acara, ia akan memberitahuku dan mengajakku terlebih dahulu. Apalagi tadi si-jelek-Han memanggilnya secara personal ke ruang guru. Taehyung pasti depresi atau mungkin tengah meringis di jalanan._ "

Benar-benar teman yang _peduli_.

Tahunya, ia menunggu di depan rumah Taehyung selama 7 jam. Rasa khawatir mengalahkan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi, yang ia dapatkan dari Taehyung adalah bentakan tidak manusiawi dan kata-kata yang setajam pisau.

Malam itu jadi malam tergelap. Karena Taehyung sama sekali tidak membuka gorden kamarnya dan membiarkan lampu seterang mataharinya menembus balkon kamar Jungkook seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan jadi tempat favorit _nerd_ , seperti Jungkook. Kacamata bundar miliknya bertengger di saku jas sekolah. Jungkook ingin menenangkan diri. Kata-kata Taehyung kemarin entah kenapa membuatnya sakit hati.

"Huh. Kenapa aku bertemu lagi denganmu disini?" suara Taehyung tiba-tiba terdengar. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya;mencoba melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menyinggungnya.

"Taehyung?"

"Ya ini _aku_. Sialan. Aku pikir kau diam di kelas. Tak kusangka kau seberandal ini juga." _Deep voice_ Taehyung membuat jantung Jungkook tiba-tiba berdebar. Heol.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Cari _Wi-Fi_. Dan _itu bukan urusanmu, kan?_ " sahut Taehyung sinis. Uh, ingatan tentang kata-kata Taehyung kemarin benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Ah, ya. Maaf." Jungkook kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja. Sakit itu datang lagi. Sialan.

.

.

"Hei, Jungkook." Taehyung memanggil. Jungkook tidak bergeming. Takut kalau Taehyung malah-

" _Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin._ "

-mencercanya lagi. _What?_

"A-apa?"

Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook. Nafas hangat pemuda itu berhembus ke wajah Jungkook. Mint.

"Ya, kau tahu. Aku diceramahi Jimin dan dia menyuruhku untuk minta maaf padamu. Kalau tidak aku bukan seorang _gentleman_ katanya."

Gentleman, _huh?_ Pikir Jungkook sambil terkikik.

.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" sahutan Taehyung terdengar harap-harap cemas. Jungkook merasa ia tengah berhadapan dengan anak anjing yang merengek _cookies_ padanya.

"Tentu. kalau kau bukan tetangga baikku, aku tidak akan pernah sudi menerima permintaan maafmu." Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Ah, tetangga yang baik ya?"

"Uh iya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa. Aku senang punya tetangga sepertimu."

Boleh Jungkook terbang sekarang? Pujian itu terdengar seperti roket yang siap membawa Jungkook ke angkasa.

"Aku tidak tuh. Hehehe."

"Dasar kau ini."

Mari kita biarkan pasangan ini mengobrol ria di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

" _Prom night_ katamu? Tidak sekalian saja _bitches party_?" sarkas Jimin pada Somi, _perempuan terjalang yang sialnya tinggal di kelas mereka_. Hari ini, Somi mengajak seluruh teman sekelasnya (bahkan _nerd-nerd_ kelasnya juga) untuk datang ke _prom night_ miliknya.

 _It's a Saturday night and we'll have fun!_ Setidaknya itu pendapat Somi tentang pestanya itu.

"Iya sayang. Bawa juga teman-temanmu. _I would like to have sex with Taehyung especially._ " Suara perempuan itu membuat Jimin merinding.

" _You prefer for one night stand?_ Pacarmu si Vernon itu bagaimana? Aku tidak mau teman-temanku jadi korban, Somi-ya." Jimin mendesis marah saat Somi dengan entengnya tertawa.

"Tidak apa. Selama pakai pengaman, _it's not a problem._ Ingat ya. Nanti malam jam 7. Aku menunggumu Jimin." Selanjutnya perempuan bule itu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak apa?" suara Yoongi seketika membuat Jimin duduk tegak. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan datang?" Jimin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Sebentar, aku mau telepon Taehyung dulu." Sahutnya sambil merogoh saku celana dan meraih iPhonenya.

Jimin mengetik nomor Taehyung yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Seluruh perempuan dan laki-laki di sekolah ini selalu menghampirinya dengan modus ingin meminta nomor telepon pemuda Kim itu.

 _Siapa sih yang tidak mau nomor telepon berandalan tampan macam Taehyung?_

 _._

" _What?"_

"Kau dimana, brengsek?" sapa Jimin dengan sinis. Ia benar-benar kesal karena Taehyung lama mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Aku di perpustakaan. Wae?_ " Jimin keheranan, kemudian ia menepis pikirannya itu. Mencoba untuk _to the point_ pada Kim Taehyung.

"Ada undangan _prom night_ untuk kita."

" _Siapa?_ "

"Somi." Terdengar geraman amarah dari seberang sana.

" _Jalang itu mengundangku? Dia mau vaginanya robek karenaku?_ "

"Mungkin dia tipe _masochist_. Hei, kau sakit?"

" _Tidak. Kenapa sih?_ "

"Kau diam di perpustakaan itu keajaiban, Taehyung-ah."

.

Terdengar jeda dari sana. Jimin yakin pemuda itu tengah merangkai kata-kata agar dirinya tidak bertanya aneh-aneh.

" _Aku...bersama Jungkook._ "

"Huh? Apa? Kenapa-"

" _Sesuai katamu, aku minta maaf dan voila! Aku jadi seorang gentleman._ "

"Tunggu. Kau minta maaf? Kukira-"

" _Maaf Jimin-ah, aku harus pergi. Jungkook membutuhkanku. Pulang sekolah, tunggu aku dan cegat Sehun dan juga Namjoon. Kita akan berbicara tentang ini selanjutnya. Bye._ "

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak. Dahi Jimin berkerut heran. Taehyung minta maaf? Heol. Jimin yang selalu kena sial akibat Taehyung saja tidak pernah dimintai maaf tuh.

"Hei, apa kata Taehyung?" suara lembut Yoongi menggelitik telinga Jimin.

"Tidak, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku pulang sekolah nanti. Kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" tanya Jimin yang direspon gelengan kecil dari Yoongi. "Aku ingin pergi ke kedai eskrim bersama Jihoon. Kau bisa pergi duluan kok."

Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan mesranya. "Saat di rumah, telepon aku ya."

.

.

.

"Kau selalu menyusun buku-buku ini?" tanya Taehyung sambil melirik Jungkook yang tengah mengecek deretan novel klasik. "Kalau dimintai bantuan, aku akan mencoba untuk membantu."

Taehyung bergidik ngeri. "Kau dan kakakmu sama saja."

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Taehyung penuh tanda tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Come on,_ siapa yang tidak kenal Jeon Wonwoo? Pemuda paling _nerd_ di sekolah dengan kacamata setebal 3 inci. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia punya pacar setampan Mingyu, tapi tetap saja dia seorang _nerd_ dan tidak akan pernah berubah."

Pandangan Jungkook tiba-tiba mendatar. "Apa bagimu _nerd_ itu sebuah status? Baiklah, kalau begitu _jerk_ adalah statusmu. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Aku tidak-"

"Hei, Tuan. Kalau mau menghina seseorang, pilihlah yang pantas denganmu. Jelas-jelas aku hanyalah seorang _nerd_. Tidak pantas bertengkar dengan seseorang sepertimu."

Taehyung terdiam.

Jungkook berbalik. Lalu menatap Taehyung sepenuhnya. "-Satu hal lagi. Jangan hina kakakku. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." Kemudian, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu pergi menjauh.

 _Brengsek._ Batin Taehyung sambil menggeram.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 sore, sekolah Taehyung bubar. Teriakan penuh kemenangan menggema di penjuru sekolahan. Bahkan beberapa murid ada yang melempar tas mereka dan menjadikannya laso—seperti dalam film koboi-koboi Amerika Latin.

Kelas Taehyung sepi dalam waktu 10 menit. Yang tersisa hanya Jimin, Sehun, dan Namjoon.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, bung?" tanya Namjoon sambil menguap. Ia mengantuk sekali. Pelajaran Sejarah tadi berhasil menarik otak warasnya. Taehyung menghela nafas, "Aku ingin cerita."

"Sialan. Kalau mau cerita di _chatting group_ saja! Aku ada urusan di rumah. Shixun marah-marah denganku karena aku membawa harddisknya hari ini." Ujar Sehun sambil menyebut-nyebut nama saudara kembarnya dengan amarah.

"Tidak! Ini ceritanya panjang. Aku berencana ingin _one night stand_ dengan-"

"KAU MENYETUJUI _ONE NIGHT STAND_ DENGAN SOMI!? KAU-AARRGGH" Namjoon menginjak kaki Jimin dengan tidak manusiawi. "Dengarkan dia dulu, bodoh."

Taehyung mendecih, "Oke, bukan dengan Somi, tapi Jungkook."

Hening.

 _What?_

Sehun yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Kau serius?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Astaga, apa kau kekurangan wanita? Aku bisa mengontak Seulgi atau-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin Jungkook."

Jimin memegang pundak Taehyung dengan kasar. "Kalau kau berencana untuk menghancurkannya, lewati aku dulu, kawan." Taehyung menyeringai.

"Kau siapanya? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan, _siapa yang lebih kuat disini._ "

.

.

.

Taehyung membanting tasnya diatas tempat tidur. Ayahnya masih di kantor, dan ibunya pasti tengah bergosip dengan bibi Minseok—tetangga mereka alias ibu si-nerd-Jungkook.

Dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan wajah Jungkook saat di dalam mimpi. Bayangan itu memperlihatkan bagaimana Jungkook menghisap penisnya dengan wajah yang bersemu kemerahan. Terlihat imut dan seksi sekaligus.

 _Mimpi sialan,_ batin Taehyung dalam hatinya.

.

Suara pintu terketuk membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung. Dengan langkah malas, ia bangkit dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Apa?"

"Tidak sopan sekali dengan kakakmu ini." Suara Taeyeon yang menyebalkan membuat Taehyung kehilangan _mood._ "Diam kau. Kenapa sih?"

"Antar aku ke rumah bibi Minseok." Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. "Kenapa aku? Astaga, rumah bibi Minseok hanya 10 langkah dari depan!"

"Tidak mau."

Taehyung menahan amarahnya. "Kalau begitu culik saja Daehyun dari kamarnya. _Noona_ , aku baru saja sampai rumah dan kau menyuruhku pergi lagi."

Taeyeon memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bukan menyuruhmu, idiot. Tapi _mengantarku._ Kau ini dapat nilai berapa sih di pelajaran bahasa!?"

" _Kau tidak perlu tahu_."

"Oh ya-ya, aku akan menanyakannya pada ibu."

"Kau akan mati di tanganku besok, Kim Taeyeon."

"Aku akan _membunuhmu_ duluan, Kim Taehyung."

"Kalian ini kenapa bertengkar sih? Ancaman kalian terdengar sampai kamarku." Tiba-tiba Daehyun muncul sambil menguap lebar. Penampilannya acak-acakan. Taehyung bisa menebak kakak sulungnya itu baru bangun tidur.

" _Hyung_ , lihat ini. Taeyeon _noona_ memaksaku." Adu Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Taeyeon dengan aegyo andalannya.

"Memaksa apa? Taeyeon, kau apakan adikmu itu?" tanya Daehyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia terlihat tidak terima kalau jam tidurnya diganggu oleh masalah seperti ini.

" _Oppa_ , aku hanya ingin Taehyung mengantarku ke rumah bibi Minseok. Wonwoo ingin meminjam buku musikku. Kau tahu 'kan kalau bibi Minseok suka sekali menjodohkanku dengan Jungkook?"

Jantung Taehyung tiba-tiba berdetak menyakitkan. Aneh.

"Ah, biar aku yang antarkan. Aku ada perlu juga dengan Wonwoo. " sahut Daehyung final yang direspon anggukan oleh Taeyeon. Taehyung diam-diam menari hula-hula kemenangan di dalam pikirannya. Kakak sulungnya benar-benar sosok superhero.

.

" _-Satu hal lagi. Jangan hina kakakku. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."_

.

Desisan tajam Jungkook tiba-tiba mendarat di otaknya.

"Kau selamat hari ini." Taeyeon bergumam sambil berjalan pergi. Taehyung memeletkan lidahnya—yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh Taeyeon sendiri.

.

.

Taehyung menatap kosong jendela kamarnya. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat jendela kamar Jungkook yang menghadap ke arahnya.

Biasanya, saat malam tiba, Jungkook akan pergi ke balkonnya dan berteriak untuk meredupkan sedikit lampu kamarnya. _Well,_ lampu kamar Taehyung itu _memang_ terang sekali. Cahayanya lebih kuat daripada lampu yang ada di kamar Jungkook.

Ini sudah pukul 6 sore dan kamar Jungkook seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Huh, untuk apa aku memikirkan dia?" gumam Taehyung sambil menjerit frustasi.

Bayangan mimpi basahnya dan perkataan Jungkook di perpustakaan tadi siang masih melayang-layang di otaknya.

"Ia harus tahu, bagaimana rasanya berurusan denganku." Desis Taehyung sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta Somi.

 _Tunggu saja, Jeon Jungkook._ Pikir Taehyung sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

Pukul 7:30 malam.

Taehyung datang ke mansion Somi dengan Zenvo ST1 miliknya. Setelah memberikan kunci mobil pada petugas valet, ia langsung berjalan ke teras mansion dan bertemu Sehun dan Namjoon yang kebetulan baru datang.

"Kim Taehyung sudah datang. Kau keren, bung." Sahut Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Taehyung saat itu mengenakan kaos hitam plus jaket kulit dan jins. Sederhana, tetap sangat maskulin. Sehun sendiri menggunakan kemeja hitam dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Tipe pemuda bisnis sudah melekat pada jiwanya. Sedangkan Namjoon? Ia seperti perpaduan antara Sehun dan Taehyung—kaos oblong hitam dan blazer merah. Hm.

"Sehun terlihat seperti kakakku. Aku jadi risih berjalan disebelahnya." Namjoon mencibir Sehun yang terlihat datar. "Secara biologis, aku memang lebih tua darimu, Namjoon."

.

.

Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam mansion. Ruang tengah terlihat sepi, walaupun masih ada beberapa orang di dalamnya. Taehyung mengambil segelas _vodka_ yang ditawarkan oleh maid disini.

"Wow, baru awal pesta kau sudah minum _vodka._ " Taehyung meneguk vodkanya lambat-lambat. Menyesap rasanya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Biar. Aku ini toleran alkohol."

"Diam kau bajingan."

"Hei, lelaki-lelakiku yang tampan." Seorang gadis menyapa mereka dari kejauhan. Itu Somi dengan balutan dress berwarna _navy._ Leher jenjang perempuan itu terekspos dan dihiasi _choker_ berwarna hitam. Terlihat elegan dan seksi sekaligus.

"Kau datang juga, Taehyung." Taehyung tersenyum saat Somi melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pemuda itu. " _I'm just too impatient, babe._ "

.

.

"Well, jika kalian ingat, kami masih ada disini." ucapan Sehun membuyarkan pelukan antara Somi dan Taehyung itu.

" _I'm so sorry, Sehun. By the way, you look so hot tonight._ Aku tidak tahu kau begitu seksi dengan kemeja itu."

Sehun menepis tangan Somi yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. "Berhenti, _bitch_. Aku disini untuk bersenang-senang, bukan jadi partner seks mu." Somi merengut sebal.

"Oke. Aku akan berada di belakang jika kau butuh aku untuk memanjakan penis besarmu itu." Sahut perempuan itu sambil mengelus penis Sehun dari luar dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar jalang, " celetuk Namjoon sambil menyilangkan tangannya. "Dia bahkan tidak menyentuhku. Kalian benar-benar beruntung."

Taehyung mencibir. "Kami tidak seberuntung Vernon yang selalu dapat jatah setiap minggu, Nam."

.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh mansion. Kakinya membawanya ke kolam renang—yang berada di belakang mansion Somi. Disana ia menemukan puluhan teman sekelasnya yang sedang mengobrol ria.

Sampai ia menemukan seorang pemuda dengan balutan turtleneck hitam dan jas hitam di sudut kolam. Pemuda itu menunduk sambil meneguk jus jeruknya pelan-pelan. Surai hitamnya menutup dahi—terlihat imut di mata Taehyung. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak mengenakan kacamatanya hari ini. Diam-diam Taehyung menyeringai.

" _Got you, Jeon Jungkook._ "

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Laptop gue balik ke pelukan gue, hiks. Tapi data BSU chapter selanjutnya hilang. *bantingmeja*_

 _Terpaksa gue harus rombak ulang ceritanya sambil baca chapter-chapter selanjutnya._

 _Maunya gue lesein ini dulu, baru lanjut BSU. Atau gimana? Gue butuh saran plis._

 _Buat yang fansnya Somi I.O.I gue minta maaf karena jadiin dia jahat. #maaf_

 _-Enjoy this chapter and please leave some review!-_


	3. Chapter 3

**WET DREAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **..**

Langkah Taehyung terhalang sesuatu—manusia tengik bernama Soonyoung. si mata sipit yang benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Hei, Taehyung! Senang bertemu denganmu!" sapa Soonyoung—panggilan akrabnya adalah Hoshi—dengan gembira sambil merangkul Taehyung. "Aku tidak tahu kau _tertarik_ ikut pesta macam ini, bung."

 _Memang. Tapi aku punya tujuan lain disini, brengsek._ Taehyung membatin;meremat gelas _vodka_ nya dan tersenyum licik.

"Aku sedang keluar dari zona nyamanku. lalu—kau sedang apa disini? Kita 'kan tidak sekelas?" Soonyoung tertawa, matanya tenggelam di pipinya. _Cute,_ tapi Taehyung tidak tergoda. "Aku diundang langsung oleh Somi. Kalau kau masih ingat, Jihoon 'kan pacarku. Jadi wajar saja aku disini."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Ah, kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau si-imut-Jihoon punya kekasih se-menggelikan Kwon Soonyoung?

"Kemana pacarmu itu? Sendirian menenggak _sex on the beach_ itu menyedihkan, tahu." Taehyung ingin sekali menyingkir dari hadapan pemuda yang lahir 1 tahun dibawahnya ini. Instingnya tiba-tiba berkata bahwa Soonyoung tengah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sedangkan sang kekasih, Lee Jihoon berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan membawanya pergi.

Terbukti saat Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tidak menemukan Jungkook lagi. "—pergi. Hei, kau mencari seseorang?" pertanyaan Soonyoung membuyarkan pencariannya. "Tidak, apa kau bilang?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lucu, "Tidak jadi. Hei, aku harus pergi lagi ke bartender. Minuman ini habis. Sampai nanti, Kim Taehyung." Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung merasa kesal. Ia tidak peduli kemana Soonyoung akan pergi. Ia hanya kecewa kalau Jungkook sudah melarikan diri dari hadapannya.

 _._

 _Hatinya sakit._

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_ Taehyung membatin frustasi.

.

.

.

Jungkook khawatir.

Baru 30 menit berada di pesta _weekend night with Somi,_ iPhone-nya berdering dan menampilkan nama 'Ibu' di layar mahalnya.

Jungkook refleks menaruh _orange juice_ nya di meja terdekat, dan mencari tempat sepi untuk menerima telepon.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan datang ke acara ini oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namanya juga remaja, _Jungkook punya rasa keingin-tahuan yang besar_ , sehingga rela memanfaatkan kakaknya untuk mengelabui orang tua.

 _Maafkan Jungkook, ya._

.

"Halo? Ibu?"

[ _Kau dimana, sayang?_ ]

Jungkook melihat ke kanan dan kirinya, "Di rumah Seokjin hyung, bu. Ada apa?"

Ada helaan nafas lega dari sana. [ _Wonwoo belum pulang. Kook-ah._ ]

.

Jungkook memblalakkan matanya, "A-apa?"

[ _Ibu baru sadar kalau Wonwoo belum pulang saat Taeyeon dan Daehyun datang kemari. Kukira dia bersama Mingyu, tapi Mingyu bilang dia sedang berada di Gangnam. Ibu jadi khawatir.._ ]

Suara ibunya yang terdengar menahan tangis itu membuat Jungkook menahan amarah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Wonwoo pergi dan tidak memberitahu ibu—atau paling tidak mengabarinya.

 _Terakhir kali, Mingyu menemukan kekasihnya itu sedang meringkuk di jalanan Insa-dong_ — _itupun dalam keadaan mabuk._

Nafas Jungkook tercekat. Dia merasa harus menghubungi Mingyu sekarang juga. "Ibu tenang saja, oke? Aku akan mencarinya. Jangan khawatir. Minum obat dan tidur. Ya?"

[ _Baiklah. Maafkan Ibu, nak. Ibu sudah menganggu acaramu._ ]

"Tidak apa Ibu. Ini kan keadaan darurat. Akan kukabari lagi nanti." Sambungan telepon ditutup sepihak oleh Jungkook. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu keringat dingin. Alih-alih mencari, ia bahkan _tidak_ tahu seluk-beluk kota Seoul.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" _Apanya yang apa?_ "

Suara sahutan dari belakang membuat Jungkook terperanjat. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan Taehyung berdiri dengan arogannya. Tidak lupa seringai yang selalu terukir di bibirnya.

Jungkook diam;memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Aku sedang bertanya, _nerd._ " Taehyung tampaknya tidak mau menyerah juga.

"—dan aku berhak tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, _jerk._ " Sahut Jungkook dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. Taehyung mendecih. " _Nerd_ sepertimu tidak pantas untuk menghinaku."

Tangan Jungkook mengepal. _Jerk like Taehyung_ ini harusnya tidak ada di kehidupannya. "dan _jerk_ sepertimu tidak pantas untuk _hidup di duniaku._ "

Kemudian, Jungkook pergi;dengan iPhone yang menempel di telinganya, men _dial_ nomor Mingyu, dan memberitahu berita ini. Ia tiba-tiba merasa muak dengan pesta.

 _He should go from here._

"Tunggu." _Deep voice_ Taehyung terdengar seperti perintah. Dan entah kenapa, tubuh Jungkook tiba-tiba menegang.

"Aku mendengar semuanya."

Jungkook tidak membalas. Alisnya bertaut penuh tanda tanya.

"—kemarikan ponselmu." Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dan menagih iPhone-nya. "Aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Aku masih punya iPhone yang bahkan belum kusentuh."

Jungkook menyerahkan iPhonenya dengan mengambilnya cepat dan mengetikkan entah apa disana. _Oh, come on._ Di hadapannya ini adalah seorang berandalan sekolah yang suka _having sex_ dimana saja dan kapan saja. Seseorang yang susah digapai karena letaknya jauh, diatas langit.

 _Dan Jungkook benci fakta itu._

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku dalam iPhonemu. _Dial number 3 if you want my help._ " Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Taehyung tersenyum puas. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Pergi dari pesta ini, kalau saranku. Temui Mingyu atau apapun itu. Dan temukan kakakmu."

"Kau mendengar pembicaraanku?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Salahkan dirimu yang memasang volume terlalu besar, sayang. Pergi sebelum kuperkosa kau."

.

.

.

"Kau membiarkannya pergi? _Tanpa_ ciuman atau apapun itu? _Amazing, man._ " Sehun memuji Taehyung yang cemberut setelah selesai bercerita. Ya, pemuda berandal itu bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Jungkook _—yang Sehun ekspetasikan akan terjadi hal-hal yang menakjubkan—_ nyatanya hanya basa-basi dan pergi. Menyedihkan.

"Diam kau." Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Kemana orang yang tadi pagi bilang _ingin menyetubuhi Jungkook?_ Di hadapanku ini hanya seseorang yang tampaknya _tidak tega_ pada Jungkook. Apa aku benar?"

Skakmat.

Taehyung _sedang_ perang batin. Entah mengiyakan atau tidak. Dia _memang tidak tega_ , tapi tetap saja Taehyung _tidak_ akan pernah melupakan hinaan Jungkook padanya di perpustakaan tadi pagi.

' _Apa bagimu_ nerd _adalah sebuah status? Okay, berarti_ jerk _adalah statusmu yang tidak akan pernah berubah.'_

Dan akhirnya, ego-lah yang menang. "Aku tetap membencinya, kau tahu. Kalau dia terus khawatir dengan kakaknya itu, _bercinta tidak akan menggairahkan._ "

Sehun hanya diam;meneguk _cocktail_ dengan sedikit _brandy_. Heran juga melihat sahabatnya ini selalu berpegang teguh pada apa yang diyakini otaknya.

 _Otak bisa berbohong, tapi hati itu tidak._

Sehun berani bertaruh puluhan ribu _won_ kalau tidak lama lagi, Taehyung akan jatuh dalam pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 _Sehun yakin itu._

 _._

 _._

"Hei, caramu itu sedikit mainstream."Sehun berujar lagi sambil memanggil bartender _—_ ingin menambah isi gelasnya. Taehyung menjengit. "Uh, apa maksudmu?"

"Membalas dendam dengan cara memperkosanya, menurutku terlalu mainstream. Coba kau _jatuhkan_ ia perlahan-lahan, lalu _tendang_ kuat-kuat. Aku pernah melakukannya pada Mina _dulu_ , dan itu berhasil. Wanita jalang itu tidak pernah menampilkan _esensi hidupnya_ di depanku."

Taehyung menatapnya datar. "Bagus, tapi itu menyakiti orang lain."

" _-Karena kau tidak tegaan. Bukan begitu?_ " nafas Taehyung tercekat saat Sehun menebaknya dengan tepat. "Balas dendam tidak kenal dengan tidak tega, Taehyung-ah. Kalau kau terus berpikiran begini, tak lama lagi, akan ada berita _'Kim Taehyung jatuh cinta pada seorang nerd.'_. itu akan mempermalukanku sebagai temanmu, tahu?"

Taehyung merampas botol _whisky_ yang dipegang oleh seorang bartender. Ia tahu Sehun sedang memancing amarahnya. Tapi dia harus tenang. Tidak boleh termakan jebakannya.

Sehun _itu_ licik dari dulu. Semenjak ia dan Namjoon pindah ke sini, _first impression_ yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda pucat itu adalah : _si tampan pucat dengan kemampuan analisis yang luar biasa._ Tapi, kemampuan itu digunakan untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting;atau hal-hal yang merugikan dirinya dan juga orang lain.

Kecewa? Iya. Tapi biarlah. Sikap Sehun terhadapnya dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah. Ia adalah tipe teman yang _loyal._

"Aku berjanji berita itu tidak akan muncul." Sahut Taehyung sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Sehun menyeringai. "Oke. Tapi berita itu pasti sedang _bersembunyi_. _Beritahu aku kalau kau menemukannya_ , Kim Taehyung."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung ingin mereset ulang otak Sehun dan menghilangkan kemampuan analisis menyebalkannya itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook bernafas lega, saat Mingyu memberitahunya ia menemukan Wonwoo di depan apartemen Mingyu di Gangnam. Setidaknya, kakaknya sudah ada di tempat aman.

"Hyung tahu 'kan kalau ibu punya riwayat penyakit jantung! Setidaknya tinggalkan surat atau apapun! Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, sekarang malah jalan-jalan. Kami khawatir, hyung." Cerocos Jungkook saat Wonwoo menyapanya 'halo' lewat sambungan telepon.

[ _Aku—ugh. Baiklah. Aku minta maaf_ ]

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, hyung."

[ _Iya iya, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya kepikiran dengan Mingyu dan langsung naik taksi ke Gangnam. Maafkan aku._ ]

"Jangan padaku, pada ibu kita, hyung."

[ _Aku mengerti. Besok aku akan pulang ke rumah dengan Mingyu. Kami akan menjelaskannya. Berjanjilah, jaga ibu selama aku masih disini. Ya?_ ]

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, hati-hati hyung. Selamat malam."

[ _Jungkook-ah._ ] suara lirih kakaknya membuat Jungkook menahan nafas. "Uh _—apa?"_

[ _Aku selalu mendukung apapun pilihanmu. Tidak ada yang mustahil, okay? Bye._ ]

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Wonwoo. Jungkook menatap kosong layar iPhonenya.

Entah kenapa, pesan kakaknya itu mengingatkannya pada Taehyung.

.

.

.

Somi menangis.

Perempuan itu menangis karena Taehyung tiba-tiba menolak ajakan seksnya.

Semenit yang lalu, dari arah kolam renang, Namjoon mendengar suara bentakan laki-laki yang ia yakini milik Taehyung. Ia berjalan kesana, ddan menemukan Somi yang jatuh terduduk sambil menutup wajahnya;ditambah Taehyung yang menatapnya datar. Jaket kulitnya lepas. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Bibirnya juga terlihat seperti _habis digigit_ seseorang. Namjoon yakin, pasti si Somi ini yang _bertingkah duluan._

Ya Tuhan, Namjoon benar-benar tidak habis pikir betapa jalangnya teman sekelas mereka itu. Namjoon pikir dia anak baik-baik, ternyata seliar ular berbisa.

" _Sorry. I really didn't want it._ Ung, kau bisa mengajak Vernon untuk-"

"Tidak! huks _—_ dia sedang berada di Chicago. Aku tidak mau _phone sex,_ Taehyung. _"_

Sehun menatap datar perempuan di depannya itu, " _Stop it, bitch._ Taehyung masih terlalu baik untuk bercinta denganmu. Ayo kita pergi. Maaf menghancurkan pestamu, nona Somi." Ujar Sehun sambil menarik Namjoon dan Taehyung dari kerah mereka;meninggalkan pesta demi keselamatan jiwa dan raga.

.

.

"Lama-lama, kita bisa membawa Sehun ke acara pertemuan orang tua. Aku ingin sekali punya ayah sepertinya." Taehyung terkikik saat mereka menghampiri petugas valet untuk mengambil kunci mobil. "Tunggu aku sampai memperistri seorang Miranda, baru kau boleh membawaku ke pertemuan orang tua." Sehun menimpali dengan seringai andalannya.

Taehyung mendengus, "Saat itu aku sudah punya istri, man."

"Terserah."

"Hei, kalian langsung pulang?" tiba-tiba Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Taehyung dan Sehun serempak menganggukkan kepala.

"Namjoon-ah, minum alkohol itu menyedihkan. Aku menyayangkan diriku yang toleran alkohol tinggi. _I prefer to go bed tonight._ " Celetuk Taehyung sambil bersidekap di dada. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Bertemu Hoseok. Dia bilang butuh bantuanku."

Taehyung melirik jam tangannya, "Sekarang sudah malam bodoh. Coba kau pikirkan, bantuan macam _apa_ yang diperlukan jam segini."

"Hal darurat itu benci waktu, Taehyung-ah. _I'm_ _off. Good night, guys._ " Namjoon berlari menghampiri taksi;yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana.

Sehun melirik Taehyung. "Aku pergi. Ada urusan. Zenvomu diparkir diluar. Penuh."

Taehyung terkejut. "Kok bisa diluar? Aku kan tidak menyuruh-"

"Aku yang suruh."

" _Damn you, Oh-bastard-Sehun_ "

" _You're welcome._ "

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk di halte. Ia butuh _quality time_ untuk diri sendiri. Dukungan Wonwoo membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sekelebat wajah seseorang melintasi otaknya.

Kim Taehyung dan segala eksistensinya di dunia Jungkook.

 _The real fact is, Kim Taehyung is one of a kind. There's nobody act like him._

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Dia benci Taehyung. Walaupun sosok itu _dipuja-puja_ wanita satu sekolahan, Jungkook tetap benci. Dia membenci pria itu dan juga teman-temannya.

Kecuali Jimin dan Namjoon, sebenarnya.

Kedua orang itu adalah teman _cukup baik_ -nya Jungkook. Jimin yang kekasih Yoongi mau tak mau juga harus mengenal Jungkook yang notabene adalah sahabat Yoongi. Hubungan mereka tidak begitu dekat, namun _masih bisa_ dikategorikan teman.

Namjoon? Selama pemuda itu tidak mencari masalah dengannya, _it's fine._

Sehun? Dia benci pemuda pucat itu. Tatapannya penuh analisa. Setiap ia menatap Sehun, pemuda pucat itu seakan bisa menembus isi otaknya.

Kemudian, suara mobil mengebut membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Ia kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Jam 10." Gumamnya sambil melirik gambar jam dinding di layar iPhonenya. "Ibu bisa khawatir lagi."

Lama ia menunggu, sebuah taksi pun tak kunjung lewat. Dingin mendera tubuhnya.

.

.

" _Sedang apa kau disini_?"

Suara berat itu membuat Jungkook menoleh. _Oh, the pale man._ Sehun.

"Aku menunggu taksi atau bus."

"Mereka _berhenti_ beroperasi 1 jam yang lalu, _bodoh._ " Gumam Sehun sambil membuka kancing kemeja teratasnya. Jungkook sulit berkedip.

"I-itu, tidak apa, aku akan menunggu."

Sehun melirik pemuda kelinci itu cukup tajam. Pemuda pucat itu tahu kalau Jungkook sedang kedinginan. Lihat saja bibirnya itu. Sehun _yakin_ warnanya itu pink cerah, bukan putih pucat seperti itu.

"Aku antar." Jungkook menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Lama-kelamaan kau bisa hipotermia."

"Tidak mau." Pikiran Jungkook melayang ke hari dimana ia menemukan Mingyu tengah mencium mesra kakaknya. Oh, itu benar-benar _memalukan_.

"Ikut saja."

"Tidak!" Sehun berjengit, "Seleraku _masih lebih tinggi_ daripada kau, nerd. Ikut saja."

Jungkook terdiam. _Tuh, kan_.

Sehun itu bisa menganalisanya dengan baik, padahal dia tidak menunjukkan gejala apapun. Sialan memang.

"Masuk." Sehun membuka pintu Audi RX8-nya dengan jengah. " _Tawaran tidak datang dua kali_. Aku _tidak_ peduli kau terkena hipotermia."

Jungkook terlihat ragu, "T-Tapi.."

Sehun memutar matanya bosan. "Oh? Baiklah. _Selamat kedinginan, Jungkook._ "

"Eh Iya-iya! Aku ikut!" putus Jungkook sambil berlari masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu mendengus nafasnya kasar. "Kalau diancam baru mau."

"Biar."

Kemudian, Audi putih itu melaju di jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat dengan lihai.

.

.

.

Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung membanting setir ke arah kanan. Truk itu tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Untung saja, Taehyung masih sadar dan bisa menghindari tabrakan itu.

"Truk sialan."

Jalanan kembali sepi. Pikiran Taehyung melayang lagi.

Tadi saat mencari Jungkook, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Jungkook sedang menelepon. Ia mengira Jihoon menculiknya pergi dan menjauh dari kolam renang. Ah, ia merasa kasihan dengan si mungil itu.

Taehyung memang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jungkook dengan seorang wanita di seberang telepon. Taehyung tidak ingin memastikannya. Yang penting, suaranya itu cukup keibuan dan _pastinya_ bukan pacar Jungkook.

Hei, _making love with someone who already have girlfriend is not good, man._

Oh, dia _tetaplah_ Taehyung dengan tujuannya yang licik.

Selain itu, alasan Taehyung menyimpan nomornya di IPhone si _nerd_ adalah, saat ia melihat kontaknya yang ia temukan hanyalah Mingyu, Ibu, dan Wonwoo.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Taehyung _hanya ingin_ merasa dibutuhkan. Dibutuhkan oleh seorang _nerd_ yang mirip dengan lelaki jalangnya di dalam mimpi.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—membuyarkan lamunan konyolnya. ZenvoST1 miliknya bergulir cepat di jalan. Dengan tangan Taehyung yang menggenggam erat setir kulitnya.

" _Get the fuck off from my mind, Jungkook-ssi._ "

.

.

.

To be continued.

 _Hello. Banyak review kocak yang bilang kalo ff ini sangat kotor(?). gue bener-bener nyaranin kalian buat cuci otak pake rinso :3_

 _ **Part NC nanti**_ _. Berbagai saran tentang NC dibutuhkan disini. Gue masih kecil *uhuk*_

 _Oh ya,_ _ **part "kotor" itu masih beberapa chapter lagi.**_ _Dan gue harus memutar otak buat lanjutin BSU lagi. Walopun banyak yang nyaranin buat selesein ini dulu._

 _BTW, JENNIE KIM GUE UDAH DEBUT. YEAY!_

 _._

 _-ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND LEAVE SOME REVIEW!-_


	4. Chapter 4

**WET DREAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **..**

 _Satu mobil dengan seorang Oh Sehun itu adalah bencana._

Jungkook rela dirinya terkena hipotermia asal dia tidak berada di mobil Sehun. Saat di dalam mobil, tepat setelah Jungkook memberitahukan alamatnya, suhu mobil tiba-tiba berubah. Astaga, suhunya _sama saja_ dengan suhu Antartika! Yah, walaupun Jungkook tidak pernah kesana, tapi Jungkook _bisa_ memperkirakannya. Mungkin, saat ia memesan satu kopi starbucks hangat, di dalam mobil Sehun minuman itu bisa berubah jadi es.

Ingin sekali pemuda kelinci itu memohon pada Sehun untuk menaikkan sedikit suhu dalam ruangan. Apa daya, wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat serius;membuatnya enggan untuk menganggu.

"Kau tetangganya Taehyung?" suara berat Sehun menyapa telinganya. Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Lehernya sudah kedinginan. "I-iya."

"Kau dekat dengan si-brengsek-Kim itu?"

"Eh?" entah perasaan Jungkook saja, atau nada bicara Sehun yang terdengar seperti menahan amarah?

"Jawab saja."

"Kami hanya sebatas tetangga. Aku pernah menegurnya-ukh-sesekali waktu lampu kamarnya terlalu terang. Aku tidak-ukh-bisa tidur." Jungkook memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sehun melirik pemuda Jeon itu datar.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau aku membawa seseorang yang tidak tahan dingin."

 _Tidak salah aku membenci Sehun. Dia benar-benar brengsek._ Jungkook membatin dengan perasaan lega saat suhu mobil tiba-tiba naik.

" _Well_ , berhati-hatilah Jeon- _ssi._ " Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun. "Uh, apa?"

Sehun tersenyum. " _Akan ada pertunjukan dimana sang singa akan memakan kelinci kesayangannya._ "

Jungkook terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda pucat itu.

Mobil terus bergulir. Suara lalu-lalang kendaraan tidak terdengar lagi. Jungkook melirik suasana di luar kaca mobil. Gemerlap lampu di kota Seoul benar-benar indah. Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa rindu dengan kampung halamannya, Busan.

"Kau rindu sesuatu? Kampung halaman?" suara Sehun membuat Jungkook tersentak. Aduh, Sehun ini benar-benar peramal. Padahal baru saja ia memikirkan kota kelahirannya tercinta, Busan.

"Kau menatap gedung pencakar langit itu lekat sekali. Kupikir kau rindu kampung halamanmu. Apa aku salah?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau benar sekali. Analisa yang sangat tepat." Sehun tersenyum bangga. "Itu hanya tebakan, bukan analisa, bodoh."

Jungkook terdiam. Sehun benar-benar sulit ditebak.

.

.

.

Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu—yang diikuti oleh teriakan kesal Taeyeon dan bentakan Daehyun dari kamar atas. Taehyung tidak peduli, toh kalau mereka marah, harusnya datang langsung ke kamarnya.

"Brengsek."

Taehyung membanting iPhonenya ke kasur;kemudian melirik kamar Jungkook yang ternyata sudah berisi (maksudnya sudah ada orangnya). Ia yakin melihat siluet Jungkook yang sedang berdiri menyamping.

.

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Taehyung datang dari _Somi's party._ Setelah insiden truk-yang-hampir-ditabrak itu, Taehyung melajukan Zenvo ST1-nya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Sampai di rumah, ia melihat mobil ferrari Sehun yang bertengger di depan rumah Jungkook;dan melihat pemuda kelinci itu keluar dari mobil si pucat. Wajahnya sumringah.

Suasana hati Taehyung langsung geram.

Ia tahu, tidak ada yang salah disini. Demi Tuhan, _ia benci sekali melihat Jungkook keluar dari mobil Sehun dengan wajah seperti itu._ Seakan-akan mereka habis melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan berdua.

 _ **Berdua, man.**_

Hatinya membara. Dengan kesal ia memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan di halaman rumah dan masuk ke dalam tanpa menyapa ayah dan ibunya.

Dan begitulah, sampai akhirnya dia bernafas pendek-pendek—menahan amarahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung meraih iPhonenya dan men _dial_ nomor Namjoon. Ia tidak mungkin bermain telepon dengan Jimin—karena rencana jahatnya untuk Jungkook ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pemuda sipit itu.

Sehun? Kau sudah tahu sendiri 'kan?

.

.

.

Namjoon sedang berkutat dengan komputer saat iPhone miliknya berdering. Nama ' _Alien-taetae_ ' terpampang jelas pada layarnya. Hoseok—ya, Namjoon berada di rumah Hoseok untuk memperbaiki komputernya yang terkena virus.

"Angkat teleponnya, Kim." Sahut Hoseok sambil menyodorkan segelas jus. "Mungkin dia butuh bantuan untuk komputernya."

Alis Namjoon berkedut. "Kau pikir aku teknisi komputer?" sahutan Namjoon mengundang tawa Hoseok yang- _ehem_ -mempesona. "Kalau begitu, angkat teleponnya."

Dengan malas, Namjoon menggeser tombol hijau di layar iPhonenya .

"Apa?"

[ _Butuh teman curhat._ ]

"Kau bisa curhat dengan bonekamu, sialan."

[ _Aku butuh orang. Bukan boneka. Dan jalang-jalangku sudah kubebaskan. Tahu begini aku terima saja ajakan Somi tadi._ ]

Namjoon menghela nafas. " _She's not good for you, got it?_ Jadi _,_ apa maumu?"

[ _Kau tahu apa yang kutemukan tadi?_ ]

Secercah rasa penasaran membuat Namjoon menajamkan pendengarannya. "Apa itu?"

[ _Aku baru tahu kalau Sehun mengizinkan orang seperti Jungkook menduduki kursi di sebelah kemudinya. Dan itu, membuatku kesal._ ]

Namjoon terdiam.

"T-tunggu. Kau-apa?"

[ _Aku kesal. Seakan-akan Sehun mengkhianatiku. Oh, dia memang pengkhianat. Jalangku yang 2 minggu lalu, direbut oleh-_ ]

"Heh. Dia bebas saja menentukan siapa yang boleh duduk di kursi keramat itu. Dan, Jungkook juga manusia biasa dengan status biasa. Bukan yang seperti yang kau pikirkan."

[ _Dia iblis. Jungkook itu iblis. Kau tahu itu._ ]

"Tidak. Kau yang iblis. Menghina orang tanpa sebab. Maumu apa sih!?" teriakan Namjoon membuat Hoseok terlonjak kaget. Ia hampir menyemburkan susu hangatnya yang nikmat.

[...]

"Dengar, Jungkook tidak salah apapun. Dan walaupun itu berkaitan dengan mimpi burukmu itu, dia tidak salah apapun. Salahkan saja hormonmu yang berlebihan itu."

[ _Namjoon-_ ]

"Sudah. Aku masih ada urusan. Dan aku memaafkanmu. Selamat malam."

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Namjoon. Hoseok meliriknya penuh curiga. "Taehyung kenapa?"

Namjoon tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Ah, apa _scanning_ nya sudah selesai?" Hoseok mengangguk;lalu menunjuk layar komputernya. "Semenjak kau berteriak tadi, _scanning_ nya berhenti."

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk di tepi kasurnya yang empuk;manik hitamnya menatap ke arah jendela—lampu Taehyung bersinar sangat terang. Demi Tuhan, dia ingin sekali tidur.

Tekadnya untuk menegur Taehyung dari balkon seketika menghilang, ia ingat dengan perkataan Taehyung yang menyinggung kakaknya.

Jungkook berpikir, apa dia keterlaluan terhadap Taehyung? Jujur saja, dia refleks membalas kalau ada seseorang yang menyinggung kakaknya. Bagaimanapun juga, Wonwoo adalah keluarganya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengina kakaknya yang tercinta.

Tapi, ia berpikir juga kalau _mungkin_ tindakannya sudah kelewatan.

Sekelebat ingatan datang dan itu tentang Taehyung yang menyimpan nomornya di iPhone miliknya.

.

 **OH YA. KIM TAEHYUNG MENYIMPAN NOMORNYA!**

Dengan gerakan cepat, Jungkook mengambil iPhonenya dari meja nakas dan membuka kontak telepon. Ia dapat melihat nama ' _Taehyung-ah._ ' di urutan atas. Jungkook menimbang-nimbang, apa ia harus menelepon duluan? Bagaimana nanti kalau Taehyung malah jadi marah-marah tidak jelas? Heran juga, Taehyung seperti gadis perawan saat ini. Awalnya saja jutek, namun lima menit kemudian dia bisa jadi seorang _gentleman_.

Tapi, Jungkook yang bersikap seperti ini _lebih kekanakan_ dibanding anak gadis SMP.

Dengan segenap keberanian sebesar semut, ia mendial nomor Taehyung.

Ia butuh bicara dengan pemuda Kim itu.

 _Now or never._

.

.

[ _Yeoboseyo?_ ]

Suara Taehyung yang berat itu—Jungkook berasumsi kalau Taehyung sedang tiduran di kasur empuknya—membuat Jungkook kehilangan nafas.

[ _Halo?_ _Ini siapa?_ ]

Jungkook terdiam. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Kata-katanya tertelan.

[ _Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau berbicara. Kau tahu? Aku sedang menunggu seseorang untuk meneleponku. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Sudah untung kuangkat teleponmu, tahu._ ]

Sambungan telepon diputuskan sepihak. Jungkook dapat melihat lampu kamar Taehyung yang tiba-tiba meredup, menyisakan remang-remang memabukkan. Jungkook kembali berpikir kalau Taehyung sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

 _Aku harus bertemu Taehyung besok._ Batin Jungkook dengan harapan.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi.

Sudah menjadi tradisi sendiri bagi keluarga Kim untuk bepergian jauh. Hari ini mereka berencana pergi ke daerah Yeouido. Salah satu kerabat nyonya Kim—Ibu Taehyung—terkena serangan jantung.

"Hyung, kau tidak ikut?" Taehyung bertanya pada Daehyun saat mereka sedang sarapan. Daehyun menggeleng pelan. "Sekolah membutuhkan anggota OSIS-nya. Kalian jangan bertengkar selama aku tidak ada. Okay?"

"Aku tidak janji, oppa." Si imut Taeyeon merengut. "Dia adik paling _bitchy_ yang pernah kukenal."

" _And you're more than bitch, noona._ "

Taeyeon melempar apel ke arah Taehyung;dengan sigap Taehyung menangkap dan langsung memakannya.

"Enak sekali noona. Terima kasih~~"

" _Fuck that, Taehyung._ "

"Taeyeon! Ini di meja makan!" Daehyun memperingatkan Taeyeon dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Taehyung terdiam. Seringai liciknya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ibu! Taeyeon noona mengumpat di meja makan!" lapor sang magnae pada ibu mereka yang tengah menyiapkan parsel. "TAEYEON! JAGA BICARAMU!"

"IYA IBU!" Taehyung tertawa. Taeyeon benar-benar mati kutu kalau dimarahi oleh ibu mereka.

"Aku akan lebih sering melaporkanmu, noona." Taeyeon meliriknya setajam silet.

"Terserah. Aku-"

.

Tuan Kim tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"Habiskan _bacon toast_ kalian. Daehyun dan Taehyung pergi ke supermarket dan beli cemilan sekalian bir dan eskrim. Taeyeon, bantu ibu sana."

Ketiga bersaudara Kim itu diam;kalau ayah sudah berbicara. Mereka lebih baik diam, kalau masih sayang nyawa.

.

.

.

" _Banana_ dong hyung. Di keluarga bibi Kang tidak ada yang suka rasa stroberi." Taehyung merajuk saat memperhatikan kakaknya tengah memasukkan yogurt stroberi ke dalam keranjang.

Sudah satu jam mereka disana, yang Daehyun beli hanya cemilan dengan _strawberry flavor_.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin balikan dengan Baekhyun hyung? Astaga, dia itu sudah punya Chanyeol hyung!" Alis Daehyun berkedut. Adiknya ini selalu sembarangan kalau bicara.

"Siapa bilang kalau aku ingin balikan. _Aku tidak ingin bekas._ Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

"Ah, lalu untuk siapa?" Taehyung menatap kakaknya penuh selidik.

Daehyun menatapnya datar. "Untukku. Aku bayar yang stroberi dengan uangku. Kau bayar saja belanjaan kita dengan uang ayah."

"Uh-oh, baiklah." Taehyung tidak berniat untuk bertanya lagi. Nanti juga bakal cerita sendiri.

.

"Daehyun?"

Suara nyaring itu merambat ke telinga Kim bersaudara;membuat keduanya menoleh. Taehyung mendapati sesosok perempuan bertubuh semampai (Taehyung nyaris mengira dia adalah model kesasar—sebelum melirik kakinya yang tampaknya ada luka) dengan senyum ala anak TK. Terlihat imut.

Fokus Taehyung beralih ke tubuh sang perempuan dan juga bibir tebalnya. Pikiran kotornya tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi. Segera saja, Taehyung membayangkan kalau perempuan itu tengah menghisap penisnya. _Oh, surga dunia._

"Hei! Jangan melamun, bodoh. Ini Moon Gayoung. Dia temanku." Suara bentak dari Daehyung membuat Taehyung tersadar. "Ah, iya. Aku Taehyung, adiknya Kim Daehyun."

"Salam kenal! Aku Moon Gayoung. Dan, kau benar-benar mirip Daehyun!"

 _Astaga, makhulk bodoh lagi._ Batin Taehyung sebal.

Gayoung menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat. "-Hm, kau lebih tampan dari Daehyun."

 _Heol. Tentu saja._

.

"Gayoung-ah, kau sudah selesai?" suara ibu-ibu membuat Gayoung terpaku. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti brothers!"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kenapa kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Taehyung saat mereka berjalan pulang. Daehyung menjilat bibirnya—kebiasaan kalau sedang gugup, "Ya, kami bertemu di cafė di Itaewon. Dia lumayan terkenal disana, dan—boom! Kami berkenalan."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, begitu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, kupikir dia pacar barumu. Aku ingin _one night stand,_ kalau bisa."

"Aku tidak tahu punya adik sebrengsek kau." Sindir Daehyun sambil membuka pintu pagar rumah mereka. Ck, perjalanan itu jadi singkat karena obrolan ringan ala Kim brothers.

"Heol, kau belum tahu sisi lainku saja, hyung. Taeyeon noona selalu melihat sisiku itu." Senyum Taehyung terkesan licik. Daehyun tiba-tiba merinding.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, atau kupotong penismu."

"Iya-iya, hyung." Taehyung menjawab sambil bergidik.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah menonton televisi saat ibunya memanggil. Wonwoo—yang datang dari apartemen Mingyu pukul 4 dini hari tadi—menendang adiknya dan menyuruh pemuda kelinci itu ke dapur.

"Kenapa ibu?" Jungkook datang tergopoh-gopoh menuju dapur. Sang ibu menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan. "Ibu membuat kue untuk Nyonya Kang. Dia kerabat tetangga kita, bibi Kim Junghan."

Jungkook terdiam. Ia melirik lekat-lekat kue yang dibuat ibunya itu. "Suruh Wonwoo hyung saja, bu."

Ibunya menggeleng. "Tidak. Wonwoo harus belajar. Dia sudah Ibu hukum untuk belajar. Sana pergi, nanti mereka sudah terlanjur berangkat ke Yeouido."

"Biar saja," Sahut Jungkook santai, "Dengan begitu, kue ini milikku."

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"Ah, iya-iya. Aku pergi."

Jungkook pergi ke rumah Taehyung dengan kue ditangannya dan jantung berdegup-degup di dadanya.

 _Sial._

.

.

.

Sehun tengah duduk di teras rumahnya saat Minkyung—adik satu-satunya—menghampirinya sambil membawa Vivi dan Ello (anjing kepunyaan keluarga Oh). Sekedar info, Vivi diadopsi Sehun saat anjing kecil mesum—iya dia mesum. Anjing itu sepertinya _suka_ duduk di selangkangan Sehun—itu pingsan di depan rumahnya. Ello? Dia sudah jadi bagian keluarga Oh semenjak ia bayi.

"Oppa." Respon Sehun hanya menoleh. "Aku dapat telepon malam-malam."

"Lalu?"

"Dari Luhan oppa. Dia bilang kau harus menjauhi Irene eonni. Dia juga mengataimu bajingan, brengsek, atau perebut pacar orang." Sehun terkekeh mendengar cerita adiknya itu.

"Biar saja." Jawabnya singkat. "Tapi, darimana dia tahu nomormu?"

Minkyung mendengus. "Tentu saja dari Irene eonni. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _jalang_ yang kau cium bibirnya itu?"

Sehun menatap adiknya datar. "Hei, aku tidak sebrengsek itu ya."

"Tapi faktanya itu."

Sehun tidak mendengar ucapan adiknya. Ia lebih memperhatikan Vivi dan Ello yang menatap kagum padanya. "Hai jagoan _daddy_. Kalian senang bermain bersama tantemu itu?"

"AKU BUKAN TANTE-TANTE."

Vivi dan Ello tiba-tiba mengonggong. Anjing pudel dan anjing _Canadian eskimo_ itu sahut-menyahut—seperti tengah membela Minkyung.

"Ah iya-iya. _Daddy_ cuma bercanda. Minkyung-ah, bawa Vivi ke dalam. Biarkan Ello disini. Aku ingin bercengkerama dengan anak sulungku." Sahut Sehun sambil mengusir adiknya itu. Minkyung menjengit. "Kau punya _Daddy kink_ ya?"

"Bocah sepertimu harusnya tidak tahu _kink-kink-_ an." Ujar Sehun dengan datar. Kemudian, Minkyung pergi ke dalam, sambil menggendong Vivi dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kuharap kau tidak bosan dengan ceritaku, Ello-ya." sahut Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Ello lembut. Anjing abu-abu itu menumpukkan dagunya pada paha Sehun;siap mendengar kisah ke-sekian dari tuannya.

.

.

Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa masuk ke dalam lingkungan keluarga Kim itu semudah ini. Jjanggu—anjing kesayangan Taehyung tiba-tiba bersikap baik (padahal kalau bertemu dengannya, anjing putih itu akan mengejarnya sampai titik darah penghabisan). Pintu pagarnya juga tidak dikunci. Mobil keluarga Kim sedang dipanaskan. Terlihat Tuan Kim dan Daehyun tengah mengelap mobil itu.

"S-selamat pagi, Tuan Kim! Daehyun hyung!"

Daehyung menoleh;lalu tersenyum lebar. "Wah, Jungkook! Ada apa? Taehyung menyinari kamarmu lagi?"

 _Tidak kali ini, hyung._ Batin Jungkook datar. "Aku hanya mengantar kue dari Ibu untuk bibi Junghan."

"Masuk saja, nak! Istriku sedang memasak di dapur." Seru Tuan Kim sambil menunjuk pintu rumahnya dengan dagu. Jungkook mengangguk;tanda hormat, lalu berjalan pergi ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim.

.

Jungkook bertemu Taeyeon di dalam rumah itu. Perempuan imut itu langsung kegirangan dan memeluk Jungkook.

"Kue pelangi! Aku tidak tahu ibumu jago sekali buat seperti ini! Terima kasih ya." Sahut Taeyeon sambil mengambil kue itu dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di ruang tengah.

 _Sangat hiperaktif. Pantas saja Ibu suka menjodohkanku dengannya._ Batin Jungkook geli. Ia heran saja, setiap Taeyeon datang ke rumahnya—itupun karena harus bertemu Wonwoo—Ibunya tidak henti-hentinya menjodohkan keduanya. Entah karena sama-sama bisa menyanyi lah, karena Taeyeon cantik dan baik-lah, dan sebagainya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

.

 _Crap._

Jungkook berbalik dan mendapati Taehyung dengan auranya yang mengintimidasi. Tatapan Taehyung tidak berubah—tetap gelap, intens, dan seksi.

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook menatap Taehyung sedemikian dalamnya._

"A-aku hanya mengantarkan kue."

"Begitu? Kukira kau ingin bertemu Taeyeon noona." Seringai Taehyung muncul tiba-tiba. Jungkook seketika _blank_.

"Apa? A-aku tidak-"

"Aku tahu. Kau benci dijodohkan dengannya. Aku juga. Aku benci kalau kakak kesayanganku dijodohkan denganmu."

Jungkook meringis. Taehyung benar-benar kasar.

"Jungkook- _ssi_ ," tiba-tiba Taeyeon berdiri di belakang tubuh jangkung Taehyung. "Jangan percaya dia. Dia _hanya_ basa-basi. Dia bahkan _tidak_ pernah hormat padaku. Aku yakin dia _pasti_ hanya ingin bicara serius padamu."

 _Minta maaf?_ Jungkook membatin penuh tanda tanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Noona. Aku akan ke kamarku. Jungkook ikuti aku. Aku rugi menganggapmu sebagai kakakku, Taeyeon-ah." Taehyung langsung menarik lengan Jungkook dan pergi meninggalkan Taeyeon yang tengah menganga.

"JANGAN BICARA _BANMAL_ DENGANKU, ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

"TAEYEON! JAGA BICARAMU!" suara Nyonya Kim menggema dari dapur. Mulut cantik Taeyeon berkomat-kamit;mengucapkan sejumlah sumpah serapah untuk adiknya yang tersayang itu.

.

.

.

Di ruangan besar bernuasa abu-abu itu, hanya ada mereka berdua. Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ditemani dengan ranjang, meja belajar, dan ada ruang transparan _walk-in-closet_ yang terlihat elegan berada di sebelah ranjang.

Taehyung menatap lekat Jungkook di depannya. "Dia benar."

Jungkook menoleh setelah sebelumnya memandang kagum interior kamar Taehyung."Uh-apa?"

"Taeyeon noona. Dia benar."

"Soal apa?" seketika Taehyung ingin mengigit kepala Jungkook.

"Soal-yah, kau tahu. Minta maaf."

Jungkook menatapnya heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh, Jungkook- _ssi_."

.

Jungkook merasakan pipinya yang menghangat saat Taehyung menyuarakan namanya dengan _sexy-deep voice_ miliknya. Taehyung berjalan mendekat, menempatkan wajahnya—sekitar 10 cm dari wajah Jungkook, "Aku tidak bisa langsung meminta maaf padamu. Kau mengerti kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Taehyung yang menerpa wajahnya—bau jeruk. Taehyung menyentuh pipi Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku, minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah karena telah menghina kakakmu. Aku benar-benar-benar minta maaf."

Jungkook terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas Taehyung dengan kata-kata apa.

.

Hening.

Dan _entah siapa_ yang mengikis jarak mereka duluan, dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir yang berbeda tekstur itu ke dalam sebuah pertautan yang lembut.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Okay. Lama kan? Iya. Lama._

 _Bentar lagi September, idenya BSU masih mentok. Ugh._

 _Makasi loh yang udah review, favs, follow fanfic gue yang ini. Nyehehe :)_

 _Ada yang review kemaren kalo Sehun itu sama Jeka apa ngga._

 _Answer: tergantung gue sih gaes. Pesona Sehun itu gak bisa dilawan. Bisa aja ntar ada part ena-enanya HunKook/? #candadoangsih_

 _Dan. omg. disini Ello itu bukan penyanyi #ups_

 _dia anjing Canadian eskimo yang ganteng (bisa cari di gugel biar ada bayangannya ;3 )_

 _*kebetulan anjing ucul gue namanya ello juga wkwk*_

* * *

 _._

 _-ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND LEAVE SOME REVIEW!-_


	5. Chapter 5

**WET DREAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **..**

Ini sudah menit kelima mereka saling berperang lidah. Jungkook bisa merasakan puluhan kupu-kupu tengah beterbangan mengitari perutnya. Geli, _tapi_ menyenangkan. Ada sebuah _perasaan_ yang ingin membuncah keluar dari dadanya.

Namun, perasaan itu hilang saat gigi Taehyung _mengigit_ lidahnya. Jungkook langsung membuka matanya. Logikanya berteriak bahwa ini salah.

 _Ini salah._

 _Taehyung seharusnya tidak menciumnya._

.

.

Ciuman Taehyung tiba-tiba turun ke dagu;menuju leher. Pemuda Kim itu menggigit leher Jungkook yang _pasti_ akan meninggalkan bekas.

 _Goddamn it._ Jungkook segera mencengkeram bahu Taehyung dan mendorongnya keras. Bibir si _bad boy_ itu terlihat membengkak. Ada lelehan saliva di ujung bibirnya.

Keadaan Jungkook juga tak kalah sama. Bibir pemuda kelinci itu membengkak, pipinya juga merona kemerahan. Oh, jangan lupa dengan _bekas gigitan_ Taehyung yang mungkin akan membiru itu—tercetak jelas di leher mulus Jungkook.

Akal sehat Jungkook berteriak lagi. Seharusnya, mereka _tidak_ melakukan ini. Tidak melakukan adegan ciuman panas seperti dalam film-film barat yang bernuasa _biru_. Apalagi, mereka melakukannya dengan status _tidak jelas._

 _Jungkook harusnya menolak. Bukan membalas tautan bibir Taehyung._

.

.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan meraba lehernya yang sempat digigit Taehyung tadi. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara sedih, marah, atau _nafsu yang tertahan_?

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya, ia perlu nafas semenjak ia mengigit bibir Jungkook _tanpa sadar_. Berhubung bibir Jungkook tadi terasa manis, kekurangan oksigen sedikit tidak apa _'kan_?

Oh, ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mencium dan menggigit leher Jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Maaf-"

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Jungkook dengan wajah yang memerah. Taehyung terkejut;kemudian nge- _blank_. Oh, mengapa disaat seperti ini celananya _menggembung_?

 _Kim Taehyung, dia sedang marah, bukan mendesah. Terkutuklah kau neuron mesum._ Batin Taehyung sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Aku pergi."

Kemudian, Jungkook pergi dan meninggalkan Taehyung dengan poker face-nya.

.

Hanya selang 15 detik setelah Jungkook pergi, Taeyeon datang ke kamar Taehyung. Wajah cantiknya seperti diselimuti awan. Muram begitu.

"Aku tahu kau brengsek, Taehyung-ah. Apapun yang terjadi dengan Jungkook, itu adalah salahmu."

Nafas Taehyung tersendat-sendat. Ia menahan amarah."Pergi."

"Taehyung-ah, aku disini untuk-"

"Aku mohon, noona. Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin diganggu."

Taeyeon mengendikkan bahunya kemudian pergi. Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ingat, kita akan pergi ke Yeouido hari ini dan pulang besok malam." Ujar Taeyeon sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamar adik satu-satunya itu.

 _So, what the fuck are you doing, sucker?_ Batin Taehyung sambil memaki kasar.

.

.

.

Seharusnya, hari Senin menjadi hari paling bahagia bagi Wonwoo—karena akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Mingyu di sekolah. Dan juga, ada kabar dari ibunya kalau Taeyeon sedang pergi ke Yeouido dan akan pulang nanti malam!

 _Yeah, one day without her is amazing, huh? Of course._ Ia selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Taeyeon untuk tugas-tugas mereka. Beruntunglah keduanya sama-sama di sekolah yang sama—dengan Taehyung dan Daehyun juga. _Itu_ kata ibunya. Bagi Wonwoo, keberuntungan itu adalah pintu masuk ke neraka.

Tapi, sepertinya hari ini tidak sebahagia biasanya—karena ia mendapati Jungkook mengaduk-aduk sarapannya tanpa minat untuk memakannya sekalipun.

"Jungkook-ah," si pemilik nama tidak menjawab. "Jeon Jungkook, kau tidak apa?"

Jungkook hanya merespon dengan anggukan. Wonwoo memerhatikan wajah adiknya yang mendung. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menyadari Jungkook pasti sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang dan ia _tidak_ berniat mencampurinya.

Tanpa menyentuh sarapannya sedikitpun, Wonwoo pergi dari rumahnya. Pergi ke sekolahnya duluan, _tanpa_ menunggu Jungkook seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau memukul Jungkookmu saat itu." Sahut Minjae—sepupu Taehyung sambil menunjuk saudaranya dengan sumpit. Ya, Taeyeon bercerita pada Minjae (sepupu jauh mereka yang sangat tampan-hm) tentang kejadian pagi ini di rumah kediaman Kim dan berniat meminta tolong pada sepupunya itu untuk mengorek informasi dari Taehyung.

Ya, Taeyeon hanya tidak ingin tiba-tiba polisi datang ke rumahnya dan mencari adiknya. Hm.

"Kau ini 'kan tipe anak _kelewat batas_ , kau pasti memukulnya 'kan!?" ujar Minjae lagi dengan nada menuduh.

"Minjae-ya, ini di meja makan." Sahut Taehyung sambil meraih gelas disampingnya. "Kami tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa bernafas lega. Dan dia Jeon Jungkook. Bukan Jungkook _ku_ "

Sikap Taehyung yang tenang seperti itu membuat Minjae semakin curiga. "Sungguh?"

"Kau tidak percaya denganku, _fine._ " Sahut Taehyung sambil melipat tangannya di dada. _Ngambek._ "B-Bukannya begitu, Taehyung-ah. Aku-"

Taeyeon akhirnya angkat bicara, "Habiskan makanan kalian, lalu jaga adik-adik beringas itu. Masa aku sendirian yang menemani?"

"Kan sudah kubilang untuk mengabaikan ibuku. Jangan jadi sok feminim kau. Kalau kau tetap melakukannya, itu sama saja seperti menjaga anjing gila." Rutuk Minjae pada Taeyeon.

"MINJAE-SSI!"

.

iPhone Taehyung berbunyi. Pemuda itu langsung izin pada Minjae untuk mengangkat telepon. Tulisan ' _Jiminnie Babo_ ' terpampang dengan jeleknya disana. Lagu _Company_ dari Justin Bieber mengumandang di sepinya rumah bibi Kang.

"Apa?"

[ _Kau dimana?_ ]

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

[ _Ck._ I'm sorry okay. _Sehun sudah cerita tentang rencanamu yang batal itu. Tapi tetap saja aku-_ ]

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Cepatlah, aku sedang sarapan, bodoh."

[ _Aku ingin tahu dimana kau sekarang, sayang._ ] suara Jimin terdengar menggoda di telinga Taehyung. Leher Taehyung langsung merinding.

"Menjijikan. Aku di Yeouido." Sahut Taehyung sambil melirik adik sepupunya—Jiwon sedang berlarian bersama kakaknya. Hitung-hitung sekalian jaga anak kecil.

[ _Wae?_ ]

"Bibi Kang sakit jantung. Aku dan keluarga datang menjenguk." Ujarnya sambil menendang bola yang diarahkan Jiwon padanya.

[ _Ah, ada wanita cantik disana?_ Come on, _beritahukan temanmu ini._ ]

"No. Tidak ada wanita cantik seperti Margot Robbie atau Kendall Jenner disini. Scarlett Johansson apalagi. Yang ada adalah monster-monster kurang piknik berdaster bunga-bunga."

[Bad. _Oh ya. Jungkook muram sekali hari ini. Kau apakan dia, teman?_ ]

"Tidak ad-AW JIWON JANGAN MENENDANG BOLA KE WAJAHKU SIALAN. Maaf. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. _Bye._ "

[ _O-okay_ ]

Sambungan telepon ditutup. Taehyung meraba pipinya yang memar karena ulah adik sepupunya dan tendangan kuat _ala_ kapten Tsubasanya.

"Hyung, Jiwonnie bilang dia ingin minta maaf." Seru kakak dari bayi tengil itu —namanya Junki. Taehyung menggerakkan mulutnya yang tiba-tiba kaku. "Iya-ssh-aww. Ambilkan hyung-ssh-kantung es."

Junki berlari ke dalam; pergi kedapur untuk mengambil sekantung es. Jiwon berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum lebar. Tampang tidak bersalah andalannya ia perlihatkan ke Taehyung. Pemuda tinggi itu mengutuk bayi di depannya sambil meringis.

"Aku akan-ssh-mencekikmu nanti, adik kecil."

.

.

.

Sehun tahu dan Sehun juga yakin.

Kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook melakukan sesuatu kemarin. Lihat saja bibir Jungkook yang terlihat agak merah merekah. Dan _the fucking blue-red-purple kissmark_ di lehernya yang mulus itu—walaupun sudah ditutup oleh plester, bekas itu masih terlihat.

Diam-diam, pemuda pucat itu tertawa dalam hati. Taehyung _sudah_ selangkah lebih maju dari biasanya. Hm.

.

.

.

Hari Senin pagi saat masih di rumah, Jungkook mimpi basah. Dan objek fantasinya adalah _Kim Taehyung_. Tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang selalu bersikap berandal dan seseorang yang telah merenggut kemurnian bibirnya.

Jungkook heran, sekuat apa gigi Taehyung sampai tetap membuat bibir Jungkook terlihat merah sampai sekarang!?

 _Kembali ke topik awal._

Jungkook sadar kalau dirinya mimpi basah di umurnya yang sudah hampir menginjak dewasa ini sangat memalukan.

 _Sangat memalukan dibandingkan kalau jatuh terpeleset di depan umum._

Maka dari itu, setelah bangun tidur, Jungkook langsung mengganti seprainya dan menyemprotkan parfum ruangan ke seluruh kamarnya. Ibunya bahkan sempat heran karena bau kamar Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serba _vanilla_.

Yah, Jungkook tidak ingin kamarnya berbau sperma.

.

.

"Tunggu, kau apa?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat kepalanya—menatap Jungkook yang sedang meringis. "Kau sudah dewasa, Kookie-ya. Sudah lewat 17 tahun! Dan kau masih terkejut karena mimpi ba-HMMPFFT" Jungkook membekap mulut Yoongi dengan tangannya. "Jangan keras-keras, hyung." Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, serius deh. Aku yang selalu mengeluarkan sperma tiap hari _tidak_ terkejut tuh."

"Itu karena kau _setiap hari_ bercinta dengan Jimin." Sahut Jungkook datar. Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Kau benar. _By the way_ , siapa yang jadi objek fantasimu, hm? Aku berani taruhan kalau kau berada di _bawahnya_."

Jungkook tercekat. Ia dilema. Dia tidak ingin memberitahukan kalau ternyata Taehyung yang jadi objek seksnya. Namun disisi lain, Yoongi adalah sahabatnya. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling menyimpan rahasia.

"Tidak apa kok. Aku tahu kau malu mengatakannya." Sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba. Jungkook mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu diam-diam bernafas lega. "Ah, kau memang tahu aku, Yoongi hyung."

"Tentu-tentu~"

.

.

.

"Taehyung ke Yeouido?" tanya Namjoon saat Jimin selesai bercerita dengannya. Ia, Jimin, dan Sehun tengah bermain game online di pojokan kelas. Sepertinya, Jimin sudah mulai mengikuti nasihat Taehyung—untuk selalu nongkrong dengan teman-temannya dan tidak berbuat mesum setiap hari dengan Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku meneleponnya. Bibinya sedang sakit."

"Kudengar, _his aunt still has a hot body as fuck. Forget that she is already have 2 children._ " Celetuk Sehun sambil mengemut lolipopnya.

"Sungguh?" kali ini Namjoon bersuara. Mata sipitnya terlihat berbinar. "Aku bisa mendekatinya kalau begitu."

"Dia masih punya suami, bodoh." Sehun menendang kaki Namjoon keras-keras. "Hilangkan seleramu pada tante-tante. Kau terlihat seperti paman-paman warung sana."

Alis Namjoon berkedut. "AKU MASIH MUDA!"

"Tapi tidak dengan wajah. Ya 'kan?" Jimin ber- _high five_ dengan Sehun. Tim- _ayo-bully-Namjoon_ -5- _detik-saja_ berhasil menjalankan misi—walaupun kurang lagi satu orang.

.

"Aku yakin kalau kepergian Taehyung ke Yeouido membuat Jungkook muram seharian." Sahut Jimin sambil menekan _enter_ pada _keyboard_ laptopnya keras-keras. Namjoon dan Sehun saling berpandangan. "Apa maksudmu?" ujar Sehun sambil menutup laptop Jimin paksa;membuat si pemiliknya mendelik kesal.

"Apa Taehyung pernah bercerita kalau dia tetangganya Jungkook?" Sehun dan Namjoon mengangguk. "Mereka pasti cukup dekat kan? Aku yakin mereka habis melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan kemarin. Dan Jungkook ingin melakukannya lagi. Tapi Taehyung malah pergi ke Yeouido-"

"Omong kosong." Potong Sehun sarkastik. "Jangan jadi detektif begitu, Jimin-ah."

"Ih aku serius! Tapi ini kan cuma pendapatku." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namjoon memandangnya jijik. "Kau menggelikan."

"Terserah." Balas Jimin sambil memperhatikan karakter _game_ -nya melompati mobil.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin ke Seoul duluan." Sahut Taehyung memotong pembicaraan antar keluarga di ruang tengah. Minjae hampir menyemburkan minumannya. Taeyeon menatapnya heran. "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terlupakan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak, noona. Aku—ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal. Lagipula, kalian akan disini sampai malam kan? Kalian bisa naik mobilnya Minjae hyung."Taeyeon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, adik besar." Sahut Taeyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya anggun. Minjae hanya tersenyum—yang diartikan sendiri oleh Taehyung sebagai jawaban ' _iya sana pergi_ '.

Segera, Taehyung masuk ke dalam SUV putih milik keluarganya dan melesat keluar—pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kang dan Yeouido.

 _Aku harus menyelesaikannya._ Batin Taehyung sambil mencengkram setir kuat-kuat.

.

.

"Jungkook, bawa fotokopian ini ke ruang guru. Aku ada janji dengan Jimin." Yoongi tiba-tiba datang di bangku Jungkook dan menaruh setumpuk kertas yang sudah disortirnya seharian kemarin. "Taruh saja di mejanya Nam _seonsaengnim_."

"T-tapi aku juga sibuk, "Jungkook memperlihatkan buku catatannya yang tercoret-coret tinta biru. "Aku harus menyusul tes biologi."

"Sebentar saja. Kau 'kan pintar-"

"Tidak, Yoongi." Jungkook kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Yoongi mendecakkan lidahnya. "Ck. Okay. Awas saja kau." Jungkook menatap kepergian Yoongi dengan rasa bersalah.

Setelahnya, Jungkook kembali fokus ke bukunya. Tes biologi yang harus disusulnya benar-benar rumit. Entah kenapa, selama beberapa jam terakhir (sejak kejadian mimpi basah laknat itu), ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Di otaknya _hanya_ ada Taehyung dan segala eksistensinya.

.

"Saranku, kau jadikan buku catatanmu itu jadi alas, dan kerjakan tes itu di ruang konseling." Seseorang dengan suara yang cukup berat membuat Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku tidak ingin curang, Sehun-ssi." Ujar Jungkook sambil membalikkan halaman buku paket biologinya. "Dan aku tidak ingin sama sepertimu."

.

Sehun menyeringai lebar. Kemudian ia duduk di depan Jungkook, "Hoo. Menjadi anak teladan? Boleh juga. Aku ingin tahu reaksi Wonwoo saat adiknya mengatai seorang _Oh Sehun_."

Jungkook mencibir, "Aku tidak mengataimu, oke? Pergi dari hadapanku karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. " _Fine. Looks like we have to find another time for talk, right?_ " Sehun melenggang pergi menjauhi bangku Jungkook.

 _Aku harus berhati-hati dengannya._ Batin Jungkook geram.

.

.

.

Kalau ini adalah film _Fast and Furious_ , Taehyung sanggup menandingi mendiang Paul Walker. SUV putih yang ia kendarakan melaju cepat—dengan kecepatan hampir 90 km/jam. Ini hari kerja, dan Taehyung tahu itu. Tapi kakinya seakan punya pikiran sendiri dan menginjak gas dengan keras. Membawa mobil itu dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Taehyung menunjukkan _driving skill_ yang ia pelajari dengan Jimin, Sehun, dan Namjoon di _underground_ dulu. Tidak, ini tidak untuk senang-senang, tapi untuk _mengejar_ waktu.

Taehyung berpikir ia harus sampai di Seoul secepat yang ia bisa. Hatinya berteriak untuk menemui seseorang.

 _Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

"Taehyung pulang ke Seoul? Ada apa?" sahut Daehyun saat menerima telepon dari adiknya. Suara Taeyeon terdengar santai.

[ _Tidak tahu. Tanya sendiri._ ]

"Lho, kunci rumah _'kan_ ada padaku. Masa nanti dia tidur di teras rumah sampai sore? _Hell no._ Ini masih pagi menjelang siang. Setidaknya beritahu alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba pulang..." Ujar Daehyun dengan lembutnya.

[ _Bukan salahku oppa! Aku tidak peduli alasan si tengil itu kembali ke Seoul. Dan kalau dia tidur di teras rumah memangnya kenapa? Kan bagus. Sekalian hukuman.]_ Daehyun yakin 100% kalau Taeyeon sedang mengembangkan senyum liciknya di seberang sana.

"Heh. Itu adikmu. Bukan Jjanggu." Sahut Daehyun sedikit kesal.

 _[Terserah. Kalau Taehyung menghubungimu berarti dia masih ingat kalau rumah terkunci. Bye_ ]

Sambungan telepon ditutup Taeyeon setelah melengkingkan suaranya. _Dasar perempuan_. Kemudian, Daehyun mengecek kalendernya. 4 hari lagi, Taeyeon pasti akan datang bulan. Pantas saja perubahan temperamennya buruk sekali.

Daehyun itu anak tertua. Ia sudah dititahkan oleh Tuan Kim untuk menjaga adiknya. Dan tentu saja ia _hapal_ jadwal Taeyeon datang bulan dan jadwal Taehyung men _download_ film biru terbarunya.

Daehyun adalah _contoh_ kakak yang baik, bukan?

.

Dering iPhone Daehyun terdengar lagi. Ini bahkan belum 5 menit setelah Taeyeon menelepon. Diam-diam, Daehyun merutuk siapapun yang meneleponnya saat ini.

"Ya?"

[ _Daehyun! Kembali ke ruang OSIS sekarang! Aku perlu-ugh-bantuanmu!_ ] Lengkingan Baekhyun—rekan organisasi sekaligus mantan pacarnya ternyata tidak pernah berubah. Tetap menusuk telinga seperti biasa.

"Iya-iya. Kan ada Chanyeol disana, kau ingin aku jadi obat nyamuk? Ogah." Sahut Daehyun dengan nada bercanda.

[ _Bukan begitu-aangh-cepat kemari dan ambil berkas ini. Berikan-ssh-pada Yongguk. Uungh-sakit-Yeollh_ ] suara Baekhyun yang tersendat oleh desahan itu membuat Daehyun merinding sendiri.

 _Dasar pasangan kelebihan hormon. Untung aku dan Baekhyun sudah putus._ Batin Daehyun sambil menghela nafas. "Aku akan datang setelah kau selesai bercinta, Baek. _Dial_ saja aku lewat telepon."

Daehyun menutup sambungan teleponnya. Pemuda Kim itu melenggang menuju kelasnya sambil tersenyum.

 _Siang nanti aku harus bertemu Gayoung._ Gumam Daehyun dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Kelas Jimin sedang ada pelajaran Kimia dari seorang guru baru. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya—letih. Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Sejarah Korea, Bahasa Inggris, Kimia, dan jam terakhir nanti adalah Biologi.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu melirik ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia dapat melihat Jongin yang memasang plester di kelopak matanya (itu bertujuan untuk membuat mata tetap terbuka), lalu pacarnya—Yoongi tengah mencatat sesuatu (Jimin berteriak penuh pujian pada Yoongi betapa rajinnya pria itu), lalu Namjoon dan Sehun yang menatap datar _whiteboard_ di depan. (Jimin yakin kedua orang itu sedang tidur dengan mata terbuka.) Oh, jangan lupakan Jungkook yang tengah mencoret-coret buku sambil bergumam entah apa (yang Jimin pastikan itu coretan tentang termokimia tingkat lanjut.)

Ketidakhadiran Taehyung membuat Jimin sedikit merasa sepi. Hei, hanya Jimin yang duduk sendiri di barisan kedua dekat pintu. Di depannya Chanyeol tengah menguap lebar. Bau sehabis seks-nya itu membuat Jimin sedikit mual. Teman sebangkunya—Sunyoul tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun. Hebat.

.

IPhone Jimin yang tadi sudah dialihkan dari mode pesawat kini bergetar hebat. Getarannya itu merambat menuju selangkangan. Sialan.

Cepat-cepat Jimin merogoh sakunya dan mengecek siapa yang mengirimkan getaran ini.

 _5 missed calls and 2 new messages._

 _Semuanya dari Taehyung_. Gumam Jimin sambil mengetuk aplikasi pesan dan membaca pesan dari Taehyung.

.

* * *

 _From : Taehyung-ie_

 _Jim. Aku datang ke Seoul hari ini. Siang ini juga. Nanti akan kujelaskan alasannya ;)_

 _Received at 11:03_

* * *

 _From : Taehyung-ie_

 _Jiminnie. Aku di depan sekolah. Bisa kau keluar? Aku kepanasan dan tak tahu arah pulang :(_

 _Received at 11:30_

* * *

.

"Astaga si brengsek ini labil sekali." Bisik Jimin setelah selesai membaca pesan Taehyung. Ia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan—memastikan tidak ada yang melihat isi pesan Taehyung.

Kemudian, dengan tekad tinggi, Jimin mengangkat tangannya. " _Saem_ , boleh aku izin ke UKS? Kepalaku sakit sekali. Kau tidak ingin murid barumu ini pingsan di tengah pelajaran, bukan?". Oh, Jimin juga menambahkan bonus _mata memelas_ sebagai senjata untuk mendapatkan izin keluar kelas.

Sang guru baru menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun. "baiklah. Silahkan, tuan Park."

"Terima kasih :p"

Kemudian Jimin beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan _wink_ pada Yoongi dan tatapan penuh arti pada Jungkook.

.

.

"Alasan klasik." Sahut Sehun sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Dia pasti punya tujuan tertentu." Namjoon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nanti tanyakan saja." Celetuk Namjoon sambil membuka laptopnya dan menonton film biru terbarunya—bersama Sehun _tentu saja._

.

.

Taehyung menunggu kedatangan Jimin sambil menyesap _vanilla bubbletea_. Cuaca hari ini terasa panas sekali. Padahal ia sudah berteduh di bawah pohon _sycamore_ besar di depan sekolahnya.

Baju lengan panjang putih dan _blue mirrored sunglasses_ -nya tidak mengurangi panas yang ditimbulkan hari itu. Benar-benar. Taehyung mengusak rambut _dark brown_ miliknya—sedikit berharap ada angin yang merambat menuju dirinya.

"TAEHYUNG!" teriakan Jimin membuat Taehyung melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda sipit bermarga Park itu langsung berlari menuju tempat Taehyung berada.

"Sialan. Kukira kau diam di gerbang." Cibir Jimin sambil bersandar di sebelah Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya."Panas, Jiminnie. Aku tidak ingin jadi hitam seperti Jongin."

.

Jimin bernafas pelan. "Yeouido itu keren, bung. Kukira kau sampai malam disana."

"Tidak jadi. Oh ya. Sehun dan Namjoon masuk sekolah?" Jimin mengangguk. "Mereka lebih rajin daripada kau, tahu."

.

"Pulang sana. Nanti kami akan berkunjung ke rumahmu." Usir Jimin sambil menggerakkan tangannya—membentuk gestur mengusir. Taehyung terlihat tidak terima. "Mau apa kau di rumahku?"

"Bercinta."

"Sialan."

"Tentu tidak, Kim Taehyung. Mungkin merayakan kembalinya kau ke Seoul?"

Taehyung melempar gelas bubbletea-nya. "Tidak perlu. Merepotkan."

"HE-"

"Jungkook ada?" Jimin mengangguk. Sialan anak ini. Taehyung memotong teriakan kesal Jimin dengan pertanyaan aneh.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Suruh dia menemuiku di depan sekolah. Pulang sekolah. Aku pergi dulu." Kemudian Taehyung masuk ke dalam SUV-nya dan melajukan mobilnya itu dalam kecepatan penuh—meninggalkan Jimin yang terpaku di tepi jalan.

"Si brengsek Taehyung."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To Be Continued_

 _HAI HAI HAI :)_

 _Who is waiting for this chapter? Nyehehe._

 _Ide mengalir cukup lancar gara-gara BTS WINGS-nya Taehyung. Sumpah itu nyakitin :')_

 _Siapa yang ngerasa kalo teasernya Suga ama Jungkook itu creepy? Ih. Nyeremin tau. Apalagi ama teorinya. :3_

 _Yang udah paham teori bighit dari awal teaser ampe teasernya namjun, kalian hebat, kawan :'3_

 _-Mind to review again?-_


	6. Chapter 6

**WET DREAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **..**

Jimin kembali ke kelas saat jam istirahat. Guru baru itu menatap bengis kearahnya. Namun, pemuda Park itu hanya tersenyum sipit yang dia perkirakan bisa meluluhkan hati sang guru baru yang kebetulan seorang wanita.

.

"Kau kemana tadi?" Yoongi menghampiri kekasihnya, "Bukannya kepalamu sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Itu _tipuan klasik,_ Yoongi sayang. Aku keluar bertemu seseorang. Dan jangan cemburu dulu," Jimin menjeda kalimatnya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menjadi masam. "Aku berani bersumpah kalau hanya ada kau dihatiku dan-"

"Permisi _, princess_. Aku ingin meminjam pangeranmu dulu." Seru Sehun dengan nada menggoda kepada Yoongi—pemuda itu tersipu. Oke, Jimin _cemburu_ sekarang. Yoongi kemudian mengangguk mengizinkan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa?"

" _Cerita padaku_."

"Apanya?"

"Kau keluar kelas itu _ada_ alasannya Park Jimin."

 _Apa dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Yoongi?_ Pikir Jimin sambil menelisik setiap sudut wajah Sehun. Sehun mendecih, "Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar kau dengannya. Buang-buang waktu."

Ah, jadi Taehyung benar? Kalau Sehun punya kemampuan ' _read-mind_ ' (re:analisa) yang baik.

.

.

Jungkook menggenggam iPhonenya erat. Pengelihatannya mengabur karena terdapat gumpalan air mata yang siap jatuh. Suaranya yang berada di sambungan telepon membuatnya hampir menangis.

[ _Demi apapun! Jungkook. Kau tidak apa 'kan?_ ] suara Wonwoo merambat dari seberang sana. Ia tahu dengan pasti adiknya itu pasti sedang menangis sekarang—karena biasanya Jungkook akan langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Bukannya tetap menelepon tapi diam seribu bahasa.

"A-hm-aku tidak apa-apa. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi. Aku harus menyusul Biologi."

Sambungan telepon diputus Jungkook. Ia mengelap matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

Benar-benar tipikal Jungkook.

.

.

Taehyung menonton film sendirian di bioskop. Filmnya cukup menarik. Hanya tentang penjahat yang bersikap seolah superhero. Ia benar-benar mengagumi sosok perempuan yang memerankan Harley Quinn itu. Seksi, sih. Taehyung jadi ingat tentang mimpi basah terakhirnya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang mimpi basah, Taehyung merasa sedikit lemas hari ini karena _terlalu_ banyak mengeluarkan sperma. Terhitung _lima kali_ pemuda ini beronani di _lima tempat_ yang berbeda. Ya, Taehyung hanyalah seorang pemuda _kelebihan_ hormon yang suka menebarkan benihnya di setiap kamar mandi Seoul.

 _A little bit naughty, huh?_

.

iPhone Taehyung tiba-tiba bergetar keras. Taehyung buru-buru meraih ponselnya itu dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya kali ini.

Sehun.

Astaga, pemuda pucat itu menghubunginya sekarang? Tidakkah dia mengerti kalau film _Suicide Squad_ itu sedang puncak-puncaknya? _He wants to see Harley Quinn's hips and smile so badly._

Taehyung jadi enggan mengangkat telepon dari Sehun saat film itu menampilkan adegan Harley Quinn yang tengah melambaikan tangannya riang dari lift. _Okay, Harley Quinn appears again this time and this little bastard didn't want to miss it._

 _Maybe, Sehun can wait any longer. Hehe._

 _._

.

"Si brengsek itu tidak mengangkat teleponku. Kurang ajar." Sehun menggerutu sambil menghentikan sambungannya pada Taehyung. Jimin hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan, kau tidak perlu ganggu dia, Hun." Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Kau kenapa sih? Jangan campuri urusan Taehyung! Dia sudah terlalu _absurd_ untuk jadi manusia, aku tidak ingin temanku yang satu ini ikutan seperti Taehyung." Sahut Jimin setengah bercanda. Ia cukup merinding melihat Sehun mendatarkan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ah baiklah." Jawab Sehun akhirnya, "Kalau begitu terserah Taehyung saja. Aku menyerah. Kalau diteruskan nanti Jungkook malah jadi pacarku."

Jimin kaget. Serius. _Apa-apaan katanya tadi?_ Batin Jimin heran.

Sehun tersenyum, "Dari awal aku membantunya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak butuh bantuanku lagi."

.

.

.

Jungkook selesai mengerjakan esai susulan biologinya. Ia segera membungkuk hormat pada guru biologinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

Wajah Jungkook setengah sembab; kelihatan sekali habis menangis. Para murid yang melewatinya menatap Jungkook dengan penuh iba. Oh, siapa yang tidak tahu Jeon Jungkook? Seseorang yang tiba-tiba dekat dengan Kim-berandal-Taehyung beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Mulut-mulut siswa sekolah itu benar-benar lebar. Hal sekecil apapun, akan tetap heboh diberitakan; merambat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah—bahkan merambat sampai ke telinga _security_ sekolah.

"Jungkook? Ah, akhirnya ketemu juga!" seru seseorang—sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook (dan Jungkook bisa pastikan itu tangan seorang perempuan). Jungkook membalikkan badannya.

"Oh, ada apa Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu—perempuan cantik bermata belo yang _sangat_ tidak beruntung sekelas dengan Jungkook (itu _hanya_ pendapat Jungkook saja). Perempuan ini pintar sekali dan Jungkook benar-benar kasihan dengan nasibnya yang tiba-tiba masuk kelasnya, _dan juga Taehyung._

Stop. Jungkook _tidak_ ingin memikirkan Taehyung dulu.

"Tadi Jimin oppa menitipkan pesan padaku. Dia ingin bicara denganmu sepulang sekolah nanti. Dan, oh ya! Jimin oppa juga bilang kalau ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, _as soon as possible._ "

Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya, "Sungguh?"

Tzuyu mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku membawa _Starbucks_ _matcha latte_ keliling begini?" sahutnya sambil menunjukkan segelas besar minuman _starbucks_ berwarna hijau.

 _Jimin si tukang sogok._ Jungkook mencibir Jimin dalam hati.

"Terima kasih infonya, Tzuyu-ssi." Tzuyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya—dan berlalu pergi sambil menyesap _Starbucks_ nya nikmat.

.

.

.

Taehyung menggerutu. Perempuan berbokong besar (yang dandanannya cukup menor dan duduk disebelahnya di bioskop) tadi tiba-tiba mengelus penisnya dari luar dan menggoda Taehyung dengan bibir ala Kylie Jenner.

Taehyung suka Kylie, tapi benci dengan perempuan menor ini.

Taehyung diam saja saat tangan perempuan itu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sialan. Apa perempuan ini tengah membayangkan kekasihnya!?

"U-ungh.." Suara perempuan itu mendesah. Taehyung mendecih dalam hati. Bahkan Jungkook _lebih pintar_ mendesah daripada perempuan jalang ini.

Taehyung menghentikan tangan perempuan itu saat ia mulai membuka resleting jeansnya. Pemuda itu mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan perempuan itu dan memutarnya ke arah dalam perlahan.

"Hentikan tanganmu _atau_ kupatahkan ini, nyonya." _Deep voice_ Taehyung bangkit saat ia menggeram marah. Ini kelewatan.

Hanya Jungkook yang boleh melakukannya. Itupun kalau pemuda kelinci itu mau.

Taehyung berdiri dari bangkunya tiba-tiba dan keluar dari bioskop. Pemuda itu tidak berniat lagi untuk menonton _Suicide Squad_. Moodnya benar-benar berantakan hari ini.

Getaran iPhone yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kesal.

Taehyung langsung mengangkatnya, tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya siang itu.

"APA!"

[ _Uh, maaf. Kukira kau sedang tidak sibuk._ ] suara yang sangat Taehyung kenal terdengar. Taehyung blank. Taehyung melihat layar iPhone.

Jungkook.

[ _Kalau begitu akan-_ ]

"Tunggu!" Taehyung berteriak;mencegah pemuda itu untuk memutuskan sambungannya. "Darimana dapat nomorku?"

[ _Um, kau lupa kalau kau sendiri yang mengetikkannya di ponselku? Ah, baiklah. Lupakan saja. Tidak perlu dipaksakan.]_

 _Crap._

Taehyung lupa. Taehyung membatin kalau dirinya ini penuh dosa.

Sumpah, Taehyung sama sekali tidak ingat. "Aku ingat," Taehyung berdusta, "Kenapa?"

Ada hening sejenak dari sana.

[ _Jimin bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku? Benar? Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu dulu. Tapi, Jimin bilang ini penting dan akhirnya aku setuju_ ] kata Jungkook dengan suara lucunya. Diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Jungkook sepolos ini!?.

"Ah iya. Ini memang penting. Aku akan kesana jam pulang sekolah." Putus Taehyung kemudian, "Sedang apa?"

Lagi-lagi hening sejenak dari sana.

[ _Belajar di kelas. Biologi._ ] sahut Jungkook setengah berbisik. Taehyung membayangkan pemuda kelinci itu tengah menelepon dirinya saat guru tua bangka pengajar biologi itu sedang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana jantung itu berdetak.

 _Fuck yeah._ Jantung berdetak, _itu_ berarti kita hidup.

Itu hanya pendapat sederhana dari Taehyung.

"Belajarlah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. _Bye._ "

[ _Um, Bye._ ]

Taehyung tersenyum lagi setelah menghentikan sambungan teleponnya. Ah, mendengar suara Jungkook saja, membuat amarah Taehyung seketika hilang. Benar-benar.

"Ck. Bocah kecil menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Kelas Jungkook tiba-tiba saja bubar duluan karena pengajar biologi mereka tiba-tiba pingsan. Serius, Jungkook tidak tahu apa-apa. Tepat setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan Taehyung, guru gendut itu langsung jatuh dengan kepala duluan yang menyentuh lantai. Sontak saja, para wanita di kelas Jungkook berteriak histeris—walaupun sepertinya teriakan Seohyun lebih jelas.

"TELEPON AMBULANCE!" teriak Jisoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gurunya itu—dengan kaki. Dasar ketua kelas kurang ajar.

Tzuyu langsung sigap menghubungi ambulance dan para lelaki langsung bergotong royong membawa guru mereka itu berbaring di meja guru (kebetulan meja gurunya lebih panjang). Oke, aksi mereka ini seperti para dokter yang ingin mengoperasi pasiennya.

.

"Ambulancenya kok lama sih? Ini sudah 3 menit 21 detik." Celetuk salah satu siswa—yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Mino. Jungkook meliriknya aneh, "Kau perhitungan sekali, Mino-yah.."

Mino hanya mendengus. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya—saat mendengar sirine ambulan yang tiba-tiba memekakan telinga.

.

.

.

"Telepon Taehyung. Kalian jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk berbicara lebih lama, Bukan?" Jimin menghampiri Jungkook dan menepuk bahunya. "Selesaikan masalah kalian. Jujur saja, kalian ini seperti pasangan suami-istri yang baru-"

"T-tidak, Jimin-ssi." Potong Jungkook dengan wajah memerah. "Ini hanya masalah biasa."

"Kalau biasa kenapa tadi pagi kau menangis?"

"Kelilipan."

 _Klasik_. Batin Jimin gemas. "Sudahlah, aku tidak kuat berbicara denganmu."

.

.

iPhone Taehyung berdering untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini saat pemuda itu tengah membeli _iced cappucino_ untuk dirinya dan Jungkook. Setengah berharap kalau yang meneleponnya itu Jungkook.

"Halo?"

[ _Taehyung-ah.._ ]

Puja kerang ajaib. Jungkook dan suara indahnya. Hati Taehyung teduh seketika. Ia bahkan tidak sadar untuk tersenyum tampan—membuat sang kasir di depannya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Oh, Jungkook-ssi. Ada apa? Kangen denganku?"

[ _Diam kau. Sekolah sedang heboh sekarang._ ]

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa?"

[ _Kim saem jatuh pingsan-_ ]

"Si tua bangka itu bisa pingsan? Wah, _daebak_. Harusnya aku disana." Sahut Taehyung sedikit bercanda. Ia dapat mendengar dengusan nafas Jungkook.

[ _Taehyung-ah, jangan mulai_.] suara Jungkook yang lembut menggelitik telinga Taehyung. "Okay. Jadi? Kau hanya mengubungiku untuk ini, atau ada hal lain?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengambil pesanannya dan berlalu keluar kafe.

Ada hening sedikit disana. "Jungkook-ssi?"

[ _B-bisa j-jemput aku?_ ]

.

Taehyung diam membatu 5 detik.

[ _Taehyung-ah?_ ]

"A-ah,oke. Tunggu diluar ya." Sahut Taehyung sedikit gemetaran. Ia langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Oke jantungku _yang tersayang_ dan otakku _yang brengsek_. Dia _hanya_ ingin minta jemput. Huh." Taehyung langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Dijemput Taehyung ya? Hahaha, sepupuku ini ada kemajuan jugaa!" teriak Yoongi sambil memeluk Jungkook erat. Tinggi badan mereka terpaut jauh, jadi terlihat seperti Yoongi yang bergelantungan di leher Jungkook.

"Iya, hyung." Pipi Jungkook memerah. "Kami hanya akan berbicara biasa dan-"

"Berbicara biasa, kemudian saling mengakui, kemudian ciuman. Selesai. Persis di drama! Hihihi" Yoongi cekikikan melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat imut itu.

.

Tiba-tiba, Jaehyun—anak kelas sebelah yang sepertinya sedang menggebet Taeyong dari kelasnya—rusuh masuk ke kelas Jungkook.

"J-Jungkook-ssi. Taehyung-ugh-menunggumu di depan."

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Jungkook. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu jadi gelagapan. Kemudian, ia meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas;tak memperdulikan gosip-gosip yang tercipta di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung bersikap _cool_ seperti biasa. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia suka sekali menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan—seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Jimin. Pokoknya Taehyung terlihat tampan berkali-kali lipat di siang hari ini.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?"

Taehyung membalikkan badannya—dan menemukan Jungkook sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jungkook dengan seragam sekolahnya— _minus_ jas sekolah dan dasi.

Ia _tidak_ tahu kalau seragam sekolah itu bisa begitu mempesona _saat_ dipakai Jungkook.

"Tidak. Hm, mau berbicara di mobil? Hari ini panas sekali. Oh ya! Aku membelikanmu _iced cappucino_ tadi," jawab Taehyung sambil menyodorkan segelas besar minuman itu. Jungkook menerimanya dengan mengigit bibirnya—yang tanpa sadar dilakukannya.

"Masuklah." Taehyung membukakan kursi penumpang depan. Jungkook menggeleng, kemudian ia berlari menuju pintu belakang dan masuk kesana. Taehyung memandangnya aneh.

"Kenapa kau duduk di belakang, _heh_?" Taehyung dalam mode mengomel. Jungkook duduk tepekur di kursi belakang, "Aku masih tidak berniat bertemu denganmu."

Taehyung menatap pemuda kelinci itu datar, "Terserahmu saja." Lalu Taehyung duduk di kursi depan.

Keduanya diam. Suasana canggung amat terasa disana. Kalau ada Jimin, pemuda pendek itu akan mengeluh habis-habisan.

.

"Um, maaf aku menganggu waktumu, Jungkook." Taehyung membuka pembicaraan. Jungkook hanya diam mendengarkan—seolah memberi isyarat pada Taehyung untuk melanjutkannya.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf. Maaf atas ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu, " Taehyung berdeham sebentar, "Hal itu benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin itu hanya nafsu sesaat. Itu pendapatku. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tahu-hm, kau juga membalas ciuman itu."

"Ya, _itu_ nafsu sesaat." Jawab Jungkook dengan teguh. Bohong. Hatinya bahkan berteriak-teriak mengatakan kalau Taehyung _sangat_ bodoh—menurut Jungkook (Jungkook tanpa akal sehatnya), itu _bukan_ hanya sekedar nafsu.

.

.

Lagi-lagi hening. Taehyung mendengus kasar.

"Baiklah. Tujuanku berbicara denganmu itu minta maaf dan mengakhiri ini semua."

Nafas Jungkook tercekat. Genggamannya pada gelas _iced cappucino_ sedikit mengerat.

"Menurutku, aku sudah terlalu brengsek padamu. Menyakitimu terlalu jauh. Sebagai teman sekelas yang baik, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh ke pelukan seseorang yang tidak tepat," kata Taehyung sambil menyenderkan badannya ke jok mobil.

"Aku tidak baik. Semuanya tahu, Jungkook-ssi. Sudah saatnya aku harus menjauh darimu. Menjauh dari hidupmu. Itu saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Diam-diam, air mata Jungkook menetes. Bibirnya menghisap sedotan dengan keras. Jungkook juga bingung kenapa air mata sialan itu menetes. Bukannya ini yang dia inginkan? _Taehyung pergi dari hidupnya_?

"Jungkook-ssi?"

"Oh, ya." Jungkook bisa mendengar suaranya yang parau. "Kau benar."

Pemuda kelinci itu dapat melihat pemuda di depannya itu tersenyum lebar. "Ah, begitu? Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargai itu."

Jungkook diam. Tidak merespon.

"Aku akan antarkan kau pulang." Sahut Taehyung sambil bergeser ke kursi pengemudi. "Aku rindu Jjanggu."

"Taehyung-ah?"

"Eung?"

"Kita... _bisa berteman_?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada datarnya.

Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang terdiam. Kemudian diikuti dengan senyum miris, "Maaf. Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak berani jamin itu."

.

.

 _The end. Yeah, the end._ batin Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook menangis.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia menangis.

Tidak tersedu-sedu. Tapi air matanya membanjir keluar dari mata.

Jungkook tidak menangis karena Taehyung.

Bukan karena Taehyung. Ia _yakin_ itu.

Tapi, melihat _fakta_ bahwa ia duduk menangis-tanpa-tersedu sambil menatap keluar jendela (yang dimana itu menampakkan siluet Taehyung tengah duduk diam sambil bermain gitar), membuatnya ragu.

* * *

' _Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf. Maaf atas ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu_ '

' _Hal itu benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin itu hanya nafsu sesaat. Itu pendapatku. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tahu-hm, kau juga membalas ciuman itu._ '

' _Menurutku, aku sudah terlalu brengsek padamu. Menyakitimu terlalu jauh. Sebagai teman sekelas yang baik, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh ke pelukan seseorang yang tidak tepat_ '

' _Aku tidak baik. Semuanya tahu, Jungkook-ssi. Sudah saatnya aku harus menjauh darimu. Menjauh dari hidupmu. Itu saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?_ '

' _Ah, begitu? Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargai itu._ '

* * *

Kata-kata Taehyung benar-benar terngiang di kepalanya. Berputar-putar bagai gasing.

Jungkook segera mengusap air matanya saat ia mendengar dering iPhonenya yang keras. Jungkook meraih ponselnya itu, "Halo?"

[ _Hei. Aku melihatmu dari sini. Kau menyalakan lampu sore-sore? dasar_ nerd.]

Jantung Jungkook berhenti berdetak 3 detik.

Itu Taehyung. Jungkook hafal suara nafasnya.

[ _Jungkook-ah?_ ]

"Ya?" sial. Suaranya jadi parau begini.

[ _Kau sakit ya? Suaramu begitu._ ]

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, "Ah iya. Kena pilek."

[ _Harusnya aku tidak membelikanmu iced cappucino tadi siang._ ]

"Tidak apa, Taehyung-ssi."

Tiba-tiba suara Taehyung menghilang dan digantikan suara telepon diputus. Heol. Taehyung baru saja memutuskan sambungannya sepihak!?

TUK

Jendela Jungkook dilempari sesuatu. Segera, pemuda kelinci itu berjalan ke balkon dan mendapati sepucuk surat dengan origami pesawat.

Sesaat, ia melihat ke arah Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya, kemudian hilang dalam dibalik tirai.

Jungkook segera membuka surat origami yang dikirim Taehyung itu.

* * *

 _To : Jungkook-ssi._

 _Aku tidak yakin kau akan sedih karena aku pergi. Hehehe. Tapi aku berniat jujur. Kata-kataku dalam mobil tadi siang itu benar-benar jujur. Mungkin mulai besok, kau tidak akan sempat menemukan wajahku lagi. Ah, bukan. Saat di kelas, kita akan bertemu. Dan aku tidak akan muncul di depanmu._

 _Berjanjilah padaku, okay? Kau akan selalu tersenyum. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah sedihmu itu karena aku. Maafkan aku yang selalu menjadikanmu korban ke-badboy-anku._

 _Best regards,_

 _Bad Kimtae._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Dari surat itu, Jungkook yakin satu hal.

Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan eksistensi Kim Taehyung dari hidupnya.

 _Tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa._

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

Sesuai genre ficnya, udah ada drama!

Yang nungguin baik loh, wkwk.

Tapi nih ya. Gue mau ngasi tau satu hal.

Gue berusaha bikin fanfic yang _beda dari yang lain_. Gue nerima banget saran loh ya. Yang sopan aja tulis saran atau kiritiknya. Lo sopan, gue juga sopan. Simpel.

Btw. KEMAREN ITU DI TEASER MV BLOOD SWEAT TEARS ADA MINYOON! Tengkyu bighit.

 _#minyoonshipperdetected #minyoonaresailing #sugarambutitemituseksiabis_

Gue terharu bet ya Tuhan. Taetae kok jadi makin seksi gitu. Hm.

-mind to review again?-


	7. Chapter 7

**WET DREAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **..**

Yoongi yakin, kali ini ia menghitung dengan benar.

 _Sudah sebulan_. Sebulan sudah Jungkook tiba-tiba berubah dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin darinya dulu. Ah, mungkin gelar _ice prince_ akan berpindah pada Jungkook. Yoongi sebenarnya tidak mempermasalahkan Jungkook jadi cuek atau tidak, tetapi sebab akibat yang ia timbulkan itu membuatnya penasaran.

Aksi dingin Jungkook ditandai dengan kembalinya Taehyung sebagai playboy kelas kakap—bahkan sekarang ia mengencani Seulgi, perempuan panggilan milik Sehun. Jimin dan teman-teman Taehyung yang lain tidak mempermasalahkan dia kembali ke tabiat awalnya.

Saat itu, Jisoo sedang menerangkan tugas dari guru yang sedang tidak masuk. Seperti biasa, ia ingin memanfaatkan _geeks_ kelas mereka—aksi pemanfaatan ini dibantu oleh Somi. Jisoo sempat menunjuk Jungkook sebagai ketua nerd kelas mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas utama—membuat proyek ilmiah sebagai perwakilan kelas mereka nanti. Tapi yang didapat Jisoo adalah _tendangan_ Jungkook pada dadanya sendiri (Jisoo tidak menyangka kalau Jungkook bisa memukulnya dengan kaki) dan _tatapan_ es (yang Jisoo yakini percampuran antara es kutub selatan dan es kutub utara). Benar-benar dingin.

Semuanya terkejut, _termasuk_ Jimin dan Yoongi juga. Jimin _sih_ menanggapi biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang khawatir. Pemuda yang kini berambut hitam itu melirik Taehyung yang duduk diam—dan _menyeringai._

Yoongi bersumpah _tidak tahu maksud_ senyuman itu.

"Sudah kubilang, Yoongi. Tidak usah memikirkannya. Kau terlalu khawatir padanya" celetuk Jimin sambil memeluk pinggangnya. "Ia akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kok."

Yoongi menatap kekasihnya itu sebal. Pemuda bersurai ungu muda (Yoongi sempat kesal karena dia memilih ungu ketimbang hitam—Jimin berambut ungu itu terlalu seksi. Dan Yoongi tidak suka berbagi)—itu terlalu santai.

"Dia kerabatku, Jiminnie. Wajar, aku khawatir." sahut Yoongi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin.

Yoongi dapat merasakan kalau kekasihnya itu sedang menahan tawa, "Dia sudah besar, Yoongi-ya."

"Tapi-"

"Okay. Kau boleh mengkhawatirkannya. Tetapi jangan lupakan jatahku, hm?" jawab Jimin sambil menciumi leher Yoongi. _Hell no_. Dasar Jimin. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti dari kebiasaannya; _bercinta di depan umum._

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Jungkook jenuh.

Ia ingin melepaskan Taehyung, tetapi tidak bisa. Entah apa yang membuatnya bertahan sampai saat ini.

Sebulan yang lalu, air matanya terus mengalir saat melihat Taehyung—walaupun hanya sedetik. Saat ini, air matanya bahkan sudah mengering. Jungkook menolak untuk menangis lagi. Ia merasa sudah cukup untuk menangisi Taehyung; yang jelas-jelas mengabaikannya untuk puluhan pria manis dan wanita cantik.

Pemua bergigi kelinci itu berjalan ke arah kantin. Kalau bisa, ia ingin bertemu Wonwoo dan meminta nasihat darinya. Untuk _expert_ seperti Wonwoo, hal yang ia alami hari ini adalah hal yang sepele. Mingyu, kekasih Wonwoo pasti bisa memberinya petuah-petuah seperti dalam acara motivasi.

Diam-diam, ujung bibir Jungkook menarik sebuah senyuman.

.

"Itu hanya 2 cm." Suara berat itu lagi. Jungkook refleks berhenti. Seluruh kendali otaknya diambil alih oleh pemuda itu. Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook menahan mati-matian suaranya agar tidak terdengar menahan tangis.

 _Tidak_.

Ia tidak boleh menangis di depan Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung berjalan, mendekatinya. Lalu menatap pemuda kelinci di hadapannya itu, "Senyumanmu hanya 2 cm. Minimal 5 cm agar bisa membuatku tenang."

"Apa pedulimu, brengsek?" sahut Jungkook ketus. Ia menatap Taehyung langsung ke manik pemuda itu. Mata Taehyung berpendar abu-abu, tidak seperti miliknya yang hitam kelam.

"Kau lupa janjimu, Jungkook-ssi." jawab Taehyung sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Menatap intens Jungkook tepat di manik kelamnya, "Kau ingkar janji padaku. Dan tentu saja, aku peduli. Aku tidak suka seseorang mengingkari janji—kalau ada satu alasan pasti." Mulut Jungkook kini berkomat-kamit—menggumamkan sejumlah sumpah serapah pada Taehyung.

"Kau juga melanggar tahu! Kau melanggar janji itu untuk memberitahuku kalau senyumanku _kurang_ tiga senti!?" suara Jungkook cukup menggelegar. Taehyung tahu kalau Jungkook akan berteriak padanya.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku berbicara _apa_ padamu, huh?" Jungkook terdiam. Benar. Kata-katanya tadi _seperti_ mengharapkan Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu.

.

"Lebarkan senyummu. Kalau perlu seperti Joker. Aku akan mengawasimu dari belakang." kata Taehyung sambil memegang kedua pundak Jungkook erat.

" _Liar._ "

"Ap-"

"Pembohong! Kau berkata ingin menjauh dariku tapi nyatanya kau bahkan mendatangiku hanya untuk senyuman?!" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung dari pundaknya. " _Get off from my way, liar._ "

Jungkook kemudian melangkah pergi. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

Taehyung terpaku.

Semenit kemudian, dadanya sesak. Sesak akan rasa asing yang menyelimuti hatinya.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengusap air matanya kasar. ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi. Ia bahkan melanggar janjinya sendiri—untuk tidak meneteskan air mata lagi.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya dari saku jas, mendial sebuah nomor, dan menunggu nada sambung. 10 detik kemudian, suara berat Wonwoo menggema dari sana.

"Hyung."

[ _Hn?_ ]

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku-" Jungkook memberi jeda untuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa.."

[ _Tunggu. Tenangkan dirimu, kook. Kau dimana?_ ]

"A-atap."

[ _Oke. Diam disana. Jangan melompat atau berlari atau apapun itu. Aku dan Mingyu akan kesana._ ]

Sambungan telepon ditutup seketika.

Jungkook meremat ponselnya. Menatap langit kebiruan yang jauh disana. Jungkook ingin sekali apa yang ia alami hari ini adalah mimpi.

Sebuah mimpi yang buruk.

.

.

.

"Seleramu rendah, Tae." ungkap Namjoon terang-terangan. "Kau 'kan tahu kalau Seulgi hanya memiliki pelayanan ranjang yang memuaskan. Tetapi kalau kau mengencaninya, ini sama saja kau tertarik pada wajahnya."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak kok. Siapa bilang?"

"Aku." Taehyung melirik pemuda sipit disebelahnya heran. " _Really?_ Kau pikir aku serendah itu? Maaf saja, Gigi Hadid _masih_ ada di list utamaku."

"Hoo, kupikir sudah _dirusak_ oleh si Jeon Jungkook itu." Perkataan Namjoon membuatnya terdiam. Seketika ia ingat dengan Jungkook yang pergi meninggalkannya sambil menangis.

Jangan kira Taehyung tidak tahu. _Dia tahu segalanya._ Terima kasih untuk informan-informan terbaiknya (Terutama Tzuyu. Gadis itu selalu membantunya. Gampang sekali disogok dengan segelas besar _starbucks._ ) Taehyung juga tahu kalau Jungkook diam-diam menangis saat melihat dirinya. Sungguh, _sepenting itukah dirinya di mata Jungkook?_

 _._

 _._

Terkadang, Taehyung merasa bangga; karena akhirnya ada orang yang mengakui pentingnya eksistensi seorang Kim Taehyung di dunia (Selain keluarganya, tentu saja). Di sisi lain, dia juga merasa bersalah, karena _penyebab_ Jungkook menangis adalah _dirinya sendiri._

Duh, Taehyung dilema, _guys._

"Kau tahu? Lebih baik kau bersama Jungkook itu daripada Seulgi. Ini demi kebaikanmu saja sih." celetuk Namjoon sambil mengetikkan entah apa di laptopnya.

"Ini..juga demi kebaikannya, Namjoon-ah." jawab Taehyung lirih. Namjoon meliriknya penuh tanda tanya, "Kebaikannya? Maksudmu Jungkook?"

Taehyung menggumam, "Setidaknya, dengan aku menjauh darinya, dia tidak perlu tersakiti lagi. Dia terlalu gampang memaafkan, itu yang membuatku sadar,"

Namjoon bisu. Membuat Taehyung melanjutkan perkataannya, "-Sadar kalau aku terus melakukan itu terus menerus, akan memperdalam hubungan kami dan aku takut tidak bisa melepaskannya. Terserah kau mau memukulku, Namjoon-ah. Aku sudah berpikir tentang ini matang-matang."

.

"Itu pengecut." suara Sehun terdengar dari balik punggung Namjoon, "Taehyung yang kukenal tidak sepengecut itu." Pemuda tinggi itu berkata pada Taehyung dengan suara yang paling dingin yang pernah Namjoon dengar.

Taehyung diam, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

"Sehun! Kau tidak perlu menusuknya terlalu dalam." Namjoon berbisik memperingatkan. "Dia sedang rapuh, tahu."

"Kata-katamu ambigu, Kim." sahut Sehun dengan nada bercanda, "Kau tahu? Aku berhasil mencium Luhan kemarin. Dan dia ketagihan. Aku hebat, bukan?"

Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan otak Sehun hari ini. "Kau benar-benar bajingan tulen, Sehunnah."

.

.

.

"Tarik nafasmu, dan cerita. Tidak usah detail, okay?" Wonwoo mengintruksi adiknya sambil mengelus punggung Jungkook. Mingyu duduk di depan mereka dengan wajah iba. Dia tahu status Taehyung di sekolah mereka, si playboy yang mainnya pakai hati. Mingyu marah, tentu saja. Ini-ehem- _calon_ adik iparnya. Dan Mingyu sebenarnya ingin mendatangi Taehyung dan memukul kepala pirangnya itu.

Tetapi Wonwoo melarang. Pemuda itu lebih menyarankan untuk diam, dan biarkan karma berjalan. Mingyu sih menurut saja. Kalau melawan, itu artinya putus dengan Wonwoo.

"Dia m-mendatangiku." Jungkook berkata lirih, "Aku diam dan aku meledak."

"Wajar. Kau masih marah padanya. Sudah kubilang 'kan, untuk melupakan anak itu?" kata Wonwoo dengan tegas. "Kau bilang butuh waktu. Aku sudah membantumu selama sebulan, dan tidak ada perubahan signifikan. Kali ini terserahmu saja, Kook. Kejar atau tinggalkan. Hanya itu pilihanmu."

Jungkook diam.

.

.

.

.

"Demi Dewa Neptunus! Kau menonton film biru di perpustakaan sekolah!?" seru Daehyun saat mendapati adik bungsunya duduk tepekur di ujung meja dengan komputer di hadapannya. "Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja, hyung. Dan apa-apaan itu? Neptunus? Kau kebanyakan baca novel _Percy Jackson._ "

"Aku tahu kau, tengil. Taehyung yang _dulu_ selalu menonton ini di kamarnya. Bukan sekolah. Dan tentang _Percy Jackson_ , novel itu favoritnya Jungkook."

Gerakan tangan Taehyung di keyboard komputer terhenti. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Sungguh? Wow, aku terkejut."

Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Responmu aneh sekali."

"Apanya?"

"Tidak jadi. Oh ya. Kalau mau menonton, kecilkan saja suaranya. Aku tidak ingin dipanggil sebagai walimu lagi." Kemudian Daehyun berlalu pergi. Taehyung merutuk kakaknya itu di belakang, "Dasar kakak nista."

.

.

.

Taehyung frustasi. Hatinya seperti menyoraki dirinya yang seorang pengecut.

Pengecut? Itu _tidak ada_ di kamus tampan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Yah, walaupun ia yakin ia sudah bertindak _lebih buruk dari seorang pengecut_ saat ini. Di depannya, berputar film dokumenter buatan Jihoon—Taehyung sempat melihat folder film itu dan baru sadar kalau Jihoon ikut eskul _cinematography_ —yang bertema cukup sensitif.

Taehyung memerhatikan gerak-gerik akting bodoh Soonyoung yang menatap Jihoon dalam lewat lensa kamera. Dan Taehyung menebak 100% kalau Lee Jihoon itu jadi terus tersenyum dibalik kamera. Seperti menertawai tingkah Soonyoung yang cukup menggemaskan.

Duh, mereka langgeng sekali.

Temanya memang sensitif, dan Taehyung merasa pesan yang ingin disampaikan oleh Jihoon menembus akal sehatnya.

' _Boleh saja suka sesaat, tetapi tidak boleh melibatkan perasaan. Perasaan seseorang tidak boleh dipermainkan sembarangan._ ' ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum memeluk bola basket.

Taehyung akan memuji pemuda sipit itu lain kali.

.

.

Taehyung merenung di meja komputer. Tangannya sibuk menggerakkan _mouse_ dan meng- _klik_ berbagai macam film dokumenter dan wawancara milik Jihoon. Sampai di film ke-12, Taehyung tertegun dengan perkataan Jihoon yang membuatnya lemas.

' _Tidak usah mendekati dia kalau akhirnya akan pergi juga_. _Buang-buang waktu dan perasaan._ '

Taehyung benar-benar salut dengan Soonyoung yang tahan segala omongan tajam pemuda kecil itu.

Dan jujur saja, dari awal, Taehyung tidak menggunakan perasaannya.

 _Sama sekali tidak pernah._ Ia hanya mendekati Jungkook karena pemuda itu unik—Taehyung adalah tipe yang mencari tahu sendiri. Dia hanya penasaran dengan sosok Jungkook.

Tapi, sepertinya tindakannya berlebihan. Jungkook menangis, itu karena dirinya.

Taehyung menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Dering ponsel membuat Taehyung terlonjak.

"Siapa?"

[ _Ini Yoongi._ ]

Taehyung menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi, "Oh, ada apa Yoongi-hyung?"

Ada hening 5 detik dari sana. [ _Ini tentang Jungkook._ ]

Tubuh Taehyung merinding. Wajahnya memucat tiba-tiba. "Ada apa dengannya?"

[ _Wonwoo-hyung bilang kau harus menemuinya. Kakak kelas emo itu bilang kalian harus selesaikan ini baik-baik.]_

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bagiku sudah selesai, Hyung. _"_

 _[Tapi Jungkook tidak, KimTae. Maka dari itu kau harus menemuinya. Jungkook bilang sudah memutuskan satu hal. Dia ingin aku menyampaikan ini padamu._ ]

Taehyung diam. Nafas pemuda pirang itu tercekat.

[ _Jungkook bilang ia menyerah, Taehyung-ah._ ]

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

KALIAN YANG UDAH MELIHAT MV BLOOD SWEAT TEARS MASIH KUAT AJA!? HEBAT. #salut

Gue ga kuat. Jimin sexy af, taetae bener2 ganteng abis. Abang gue, Namjoon, jehop ama suga (sumpah suga itu _bias wrecker_ banget huhu :') ) keren beud, bang jeka juga berniat menggoda gue #ingetadeganisepjari

Dan mama jin main cipokan. #die.

 _Btw, chap yang ini pendek ya?_

* * *

 _ **Dan yang nungguin ini cerita abis/chapter selanjutnya, sekitar lagi 1-2 chapter lagi udah end. Jujur gue ga bisa misahin vkook lama-lama :').**_ **Part NC is confirmed** _ **! Tapi kayaknya singkat deh. Soalnya gue belum pernah nulis NC :D**_

* * *

 _ **-**_ _mind to review again?_ _ **-**_


	8. Chapter 8

**WET DREAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **..**

Taehyung akui ia sedikit bipolar kalau urusan Jungkook. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin Jungkook terlibat dalam dunianya. Dunia berandalan tengik yang didekati semua perempuan murahan. Namun di sisi lainnya, ia juga ingin bersama Jungkook; mencumbu pemuda itu dan mendekapnya erat, seolah Jungkook akan hilang diterpa angin kalau Taehyung lengah sedikit saja.

Tindakannya yang selama sebulan ini; menjadi berandalan untuk seluruh warga sekolah, mendekati Seulgi yang ia tahu sudah tidak perawan bahkan (mungkin) sedang menjalin hubungan dengan banyak pemuda, adalah tindakan terberengsek yang pernah ia lakukan selama SMA.

[ _Kau bisa mempertimbangkannya dengan baik, Taehyung-ah_. _Kuharap kau mau berbicara dengannya. Saat ini dia ada di atap gedung timur._ ] suara Yoongi yang semakin melirih membuat Taehyung semakin berpikir.

 _ **Ia harus maju untuk bersama Jungkook atau mundur seperti pengecut berkedok pahlawan?**_

"Ya. Aku akan bertemu dengannya." Taehyung memutus sambungannya. Ia segera keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju atap.

Lebih baik berbicara daripada tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri. Begitu batin Taehyung berbicara. Taehyung tahu, kalau Jungkook menolaknya lagi, ia akan mundur perlahan.

—Dan hilang dari kehidupan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja, Jungkook diam di atap sekolah. Dengan seragam sekolah yang terlihat berantakan dan wajah yang sembab sehabis menangis. Seketika, Taehyung merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Disini dingin. Kau bisa membeku," celetuk Taehyung sambil memberikan jas sekolahnya pada Jungkook. Ia melihat tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mengambil jas sekolah itu. Tanpa kata, tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa tindakanku menjauhimu itu salah? Makanya kau seperti ini, " Taehyung berceloteh lagi, "Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi."

"Aku belum berjanji padamu." ujar Jungkook dengan suara serak—efek menangis terlalu lama. Ia memakai jas sekolah Taehyung yang berbau _musk_. "Aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun padamu."

Taehyung diam.

Semilir angin saat itu memang terasa dingin. Jungkook sedikit menggigil.

"Katakan apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku. Ayo."

Jungkook terlihat ragu-ragu. Taehyung tahu itu. Entah kenapa ia tahu Jungkook sedang ragu-ragu. Padahal, ekspresi wajah Jungkook benar-benar sulit ditebak―orang awam akan mengira dia sedang bermain peran.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjauhiku? Setelah semua yang pernah kita lewati?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dan membuat Taehyung mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat dari Taehyung itu membuat jantung Jungkook mencelos. "Kenapa?"

"Aku berandal. Kau teladan. Kita memang seharusnya tidak saling kenal, Jungkook-ah."

"Tidak masuk akal!" jawab Jungkook sengit. "Berikan aku alasan mujur kenapa kau sampai setengah mati ingin menjauhiku."

"Kita berbeda, Jungkook-ah. Sesederhana itu." Jungkook menggeleng. "Itu tidak cukup."

Taehyung yakin Jungkook tidak akan menyerah sampai ia mendengar jawaban yang ia inginkan. Inilah yang Taehyung takutkan. Terikat oleh perasaan yang dalam, dan timbul rasa takut untuk melepaskan. Taehyung tidak bisa.

 _Ia tidak bisa._

"Dengar, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung berjalan mendekat. "Kau tahu aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku takut tidak bisa melepaskanmu; kalau suatu hari nanti kau ingin menjauhiku. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan menjauh darimu. Kalau perlu, menghilang dari kehidupanmu."

"Tidak, tidak." Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. Oh, ya Tuhan. Taehyung suka sekali kehangatan ini. Ia bisa merasakan dagu Jungkook yang bersandar ke pundaknya. "Kau tidak boleh jauh dariku. Kau tidak―"

"Lepas, Jungkook-ah," kata Taehyung sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Jungkook menggeleng, lalu mempererat cengkeramannya. "Kau boleh mengikatku. Kau boleh. Lakukan apa yang kau mau padaku, asal kau tetap di sampingku. Aku tidak mau kau pergi, Taehyung."

Jungkook yang masokis. Jungkook yang teladan, Jungkook yang kutu buku, ternyata adalah seorang masokis. Masokis yang menawan. Taehyung tersenyum kecil karena pemikiran absurdnya.

"Kau gila?"

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya. Napas hangat miliknya menyentuh tengkuk Taehyung perlahan, "Ya, makanya aku rela kau melakukan apapun padaku―asal kau tetap bersamaku."

Taehyung berpikir keras.

"Apapun?"

"Apapun."

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan itu―tangannya beralih ke pundak Jungkook. Ia memerhatikan wajah Jungkook yang menatapnya sendu. Oh, apa sebegitu pentingnyakah dirinya sampai Jungkook menangisi dirinya? "Hei, Jungkook. Cium aku."

"Huh?"

"Katamu aku boleh melakukan apapun yang kumau, 'kan?"

"Ya."

Taehyung menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, cium aku, _little bunny_."

Jungkook menubrukkan bibirnya dengan milik Taehyung. Menyesap bibir bawah pemuda itu dan melumatnya pelan. Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook mendominasi. Ciuman ini terasa asin―karena air mata Jungkook juga ikut berpartisipasi.

Taehyung tidak suka. Ia mengambil alih dominasi itu dan mengigit bibir Jungkook keras. Rasa anyir darah merambat ke lidah Taehyung. Ciuman itu semakin terasa asin karena air mata Jungkook mengalir lebih deras.

Taehyung memperdalam ciumannya―kali ini lidahnya ikut berpetualang. Ia mengabsen apapun yang ada di dalam mulut Jungkook dan menyesap rasa darah plus sedikit rasa stroberi yang ada disana. Jungkook tetap mengimbangi permainannya―dan ciuman mereka tiba-tiba terasa basah. Ia melepas paksa ciuman itu dan menatap Jungkook yang menangis. " _See_? Kau yakin dengan syarat itu? Membiarkanku melakukan apapun padamu? Meskipun itu membuatmu sakit? Hah!?"

Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Taehyung. Ia memerhatikan lekuk wajah pria di depannya dan menelusurinya dengan telunjuknya. "Aku ambil semua konsekuensinya asal kau tetap di sampingku."

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak―" Jungkook membungkam mulut Taehyung dengan kecupan lembutnya. "Aku yakin sekali."

Taehyung memerhatikan bibir Jungkook yang memerah akibat ciuman kasarnya barusan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur. Kau itu milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh milikku. Kau sanggup?"

Jungkook mengecup dagu Taehyung sedikit sensual, "Aku sanggup."

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jungkook yang beraroma vanilla. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku. Kau sudah masuk ke kandang singa, kelinci kecil."

"Dasar kelinci nekat," cibir Jungkook sambil menyatukan dahi mereka berdua. "Tapi, tidak apa. Setidaknya ia berguna, 'kan."

"Singa yang beruntung, aku benar?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Taehyung kembali padamu, begitu?" tanya Jimin saat tahu kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk sebangku keesokan harinya. "Selamat, kalau begitu."

"Kami belum menjalin hubungan seperti itu."

Jimin mengangkat bahunya. "Itu terserahmu. Aku tahu sekali si berandalan Kim itu tidak suka terikat. Tetapi, dia amat protektif dengan apapun miliknya."

Mendengar itu, Jungkook jadi sedikit gelisah. Jimin menghela napasnya. Jimin benar-benar berpendapat kalau hubungan kedua orang itu memang aneh. Mereka bagai air dan minyak. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana mereka bisa dipersatukan. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Jimin bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Taehyung.

Dasar berandal panjang umur.

* * *

 _From : Taehyungie :)_

 _Suruh Jungkook ke UKS. Dia belum sarapan. Aku tidak mau dicap pembunuh._

.

* * *

Jimin memutar matanya. _Dasar berlebihan memang_. "Jungkook, Taehyung menyuruhmu ke UKS."

Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi, Jungkook pun melesat keluar kelas. Jimin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Setidaknya, mereka baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyodorkan sebungkus roti melon pada Jungkook saat pemuda itu membuka pintu ruang UKS. Yang diberi menatap Taehyung heran. "Apa ini?"

"Roti, bodoh."

"Bukan maksudku―"

"Makan saja."

Jungkook menolak. Tangannya mendorong balik roti melon yang terlihat menggiurkan itu. "Tidak, aku―"

" _ **Makan, Jungkook**_." Suara penuh penekanan dari Taehyung membuat nyali Jungkook menciut dan mengambil kembali roti melon tersebut. Pemuda Jeon itu pun makan dalam diam. Taehyung yang mengintimidasi balik lagi rupanya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Aku tahu kau belum sarapan. Kita kemarin ada di atap sekolah sampai malam. Itu membuatmu kelelahan. Dan hari ini, kau terlambat," jawab Taehyung sambil menyeruput jus apel botolannya. "Masih untung belum pingsan."

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Taehyung yang duduk di salah satu ranjang disana. "Kalau aku pingsan, yang lain bisa membawaku kesini."

"Dan membiarkanmu disentuh orang lain? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau. Kau itu milikku, kalau ingat."

Jungkook mengunyah rotinya lagi. Jimin berkata jujur. Taehyung memang amat sangat protektif pada sesuatu miliknya. Taehyung mengatakannya seolah dirinya ini adalah sebuah benda. Hm.

"―aku mohon kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam lagi. Membujukmu itu susah, tahu. Kau milikku dan kau bukan benda."

Jungkook _speechless_. "Kau tahu isi pikiranku?"

"Mengobrol selama berjam-jam kemarin membuatku tahu pasti tentangmu, Jungkook." Ujarnya sebelum berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jas sekolahnya. "Cepat habiskan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke perpustakaan."

"Huh?"

Taehyung tersenyum simpul sambil membuka pintu UKS. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan padamu, bukan? Aku ingin kita bolos. Kali ini saja."

Jungkook terdiam. Taehyung ingin bolos bersamanya? Sebesar apa efek obrolan kemarin sampai membuat Taehyung berubah 90 derajat?

Kenapa 90 derajat? Nyatanya, Taehyung masih saja menariknya arogan. Seperti saat Taehyung ingin menjahili murid-murid tipe _nerd_. _Jerk_ seperti dia, tidak akan pernah berubah.

 _Ya, tidak akan pernah berubah_.

(Tapi Jungkook suka.)

.

.

"Ini bagian paling remang-remang. Kenapa kau memilih disini?" tanya Jungkook saat mengekori Taehyung ke rak buku bagian filsafat. Tempat buku-buku itu paling remang diantara semuanya. Sebagai penghuni sejati perpustakaan, tentu Jungkook tahu hal itu.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Sesuatu yang mesum."

" _Pervert._ " Jungkook mendecih. Otak sialan Taehyung belum berubah; dan masih sama.

Kemudian, Taehyung berbalik. Wajahnya penuh senyuman. "Diam dan tutup matamu."

"Apa yang―"

"Tutup saja."

Jungkook menatap pemuda Kim itu ragu-ragu. Taehyung terlihat menghela napasnya. "Aku 'kan tidak menyuruhmu membuka baju."

Jungkook gelagapan, dan akhirnya menutup matanya.

Ia bisa merasakan Taehyung berjalan mendekat; napas berbau mint milik Taehyung menyapu wajahnya. Jungkook berpikir―apa pemuda ini ingin menciumnya? Disini?

Wow.

Tapi, Jungkook tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada sapuan lembut bibir Taehyung di bibirnya. Namun, tekstur bibir Taehyung itu terasa―

"Ssh―apa yang kau lakukan disana-ngh,"

―di lehernya.

Jungkook merasakan bibir Taehyung di lehernya. Terasa geli sekaligus nikmat sekali. Kepala Jungkook bergerak; memberikan akses lebih bagi Taehyung untuk menjamah lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung sinis. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk diam."

Jungkook menahan napasnya. "T-tapi, kau―AWW!"

Berengsek.

Jungkook langsung membuka mata. Ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum konyol di depannya.

.

"Kenapa kau mengigitku!?"

"Baumu seperti vanila. Aku ingin saja," Taehyung kemudian berbalik dan pergi. "Sampai nanti."

Jungkook mendesis tajam. Ia meraba lehernya yang jadi sasaran gigitan Taehyung.

"Dasar bipolar."

.

.

.

"Taehyung, jadi pergi ke _game center_ tidak?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil tasnya. Sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat hari ini; guru-guru sedang rapat untuk Ujian Negara siswa tahun akhir. Taehyung yang ditanyai begitu langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

"Tumben? Aku saja meluangkan waktu. Yoongi sedang sibuk." Kali ini Jimin yang bersuara. Tatapan Taehyung mengarah pada Jungkook yang sedang memasukkan bukunya. "Aku ada perlu―dengannya."

"Jungkook? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Sehun. Taehyung menggeleng. "Lebih dari itu, kurasa."

Jimin dan Sehun saling melirik. Namjoon yang berada di belakang Sehun terkejut, "Kalian sudah menikah? Wo―"

"Tidak, bodoh. Aku duluan," kata Taehyung sambil melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengajakku pergi ke Hongdae?" tanya Jungkook saat beranjak keluar dari mobil SUV putih milik Taehyung. Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Atas dasar hasrat besar untuk menyetubuhimu saat ini juga,"

"Berhenti memikirkan itu, sialan!" teriak Jungkook dengan wajah memerah. Apa pemuda Kim itu tidak memikirkan apapun selain hal itu!?

"Maaf, kau membolehkanku untuk melakukan apapun padamu―dan aku berniat menggodamu. Itu saja, tidak ada maksud terselubung. Sungguh!" balas Taehyung sedikit panik saat Jungkook berteriak.

"Kita―mau kemana?"

Jungkook memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Hongdae memang surganya anak muda―tapi itu hanya malam hari. Di siang hari, Hongdae hanya jadi kota biasa dengan tingkat kesibukan setara metropolitan.

"Jalan-jalan biasa," sahut Taehyung sambil mengenggam tangan Jungkook. Yang digenggam hanya melotot balik dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Jalan-jalan?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, jalan-jalan. Seperti pasangan biasanya―walaupun sebenarnya kita tidak terikat hubungan apapun."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Taehyung membuat perasaan Jungkook bercampur aduk. Di satu sisi, ia senang Taehyung mengajaknya jalan-jalan, itu sama artinya dengan kencan. Sisi lainnya, Jungkook tidak menyangka kalau Taehyung berkata kalau mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun.

Seketika, kata-kata Jimin terngiang di kepalanya.

* * *

.

 _ **Itu terserahmu. Aku tahu sekali si berandalan Kim itu tidak suka terikat. Tetapi, dia amat protektif dengan apapun miliknya.**_

.

* * *

Sebelum Jungkook menjatuhkan air matanya, Taehyung menatap lurus ke depan sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jungkook.

"Kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan pergi, karena aku tidak akan meninggalkan apapun milikku sendirian."

Manik hitam Jungkook terbelalak.

Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Taehyung saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

 **Author's note :**

 **Lama kan?**

 **Maaf ya, maaf *sujud2* sebenernya gue lagi hiatus waktu itu. liat profil deh. waktu ini sempet nulis bakal hiatus tapi kayaknya gaada org yg tau ya :'**

 **Btw, banyak review yang pengin BSU lanjut. sabar ya, manteman :)**

 **Oh satu lagi.**

 **Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya :D**

 **.**

 **Reviewnya boleh dong :D?**

 _ **p.s. gue nonton PD101, dan omg. gue jatuh dalam pesona Guanlin ama Jihoon xD kalo kalian?**_


End file.
